


Deal with the Devil

by FunkyMonk19



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Brotherly Love, Demonic Possession, Forced Pregnancy, Megatron needs a hug, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Spark Play, Tentacle Sex, Transformer Sparklings, Unicron be kinky, crack ships, more smut then should be allowed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyMonk19/pseuds/FunkyMonk19
Summary: He made a deal with the devil to save some one he loved, even though it would condemn him in both body and soul…





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Co written by Supermoi over on Deviant Art. Originally written back in 2012. Now it's here, digitally remastered! Sort of... read, enjoy, and please review! ^_^

As Savage drew closer to the small cache of Dark Energon, his spark raced with fear. He knew that what he was about to do was both stupid and dangerous, but if he was going to save his brother he had to do this. He reached forward and pulled a good size shard from the small cache, he looked at it for a moment, his hand closing around it as if he were having second thoughts.

  
_May I be forgiven for what I'm about to do._

  
Without a moments hesitation, he shoved the Dark Energon shard into his chest, merging it with his spark. His mouth opened as he let out a silent scream, it felt as if an icy hot needle was being plunged into his spark and it surged throughout his body. He fell to his knees when it increased, darkness crept into his vision blurring everything around him, his optics flashed purple before everything went black.

"Well, well, well. It seems that Megatron's younger brother has followed in his footsteps." A sinister voice commented.

  
Savage's eyes snapped open the second he heard the voice, with a small groan he pushed himself to his feet, his now purple optics widened when he found himself surrounded by thick lavender fog, other then that he was alone so where had that voice come from?

  
"How do you know that I'm Megatron's brother?" He asked, thinking that he wouldn't get an answer.

  
He was wrong.

  
"You can read my thoughts and I can read yours. When one merges my solidified blood with their spark, I can read their minds and look through their memories," The reply as though it was coming from all around him. "I did the same with Megatron as I did with you."

  
Savage growled deeply, clearly annoyed with having his private life invaded by the dark god. "show yourself." He demanded.

  
"I am a God. Why would I show myself to one as lowly as you?" The voice replied.

  
"I don't make a habit of talking to swirling smoke, that's why." The flyer retorted.

  
A large being a suddenly materialized a few feet in front of him, sinister purple optics stared down at him. He could feel those eyes peering into his very soul and fear once again gripped his spark, he proceeded to back away from the hulking figure. He didn't get far as he backed into something sturdy. Before he could see who it was he had backed into, a pair of burly arms wrapped around his waist pinning his arms and holding him in place with tremendous force. He was amazed that his wings hadn't broken from the sheer force of the grip.

He couldn't move, save for his head and kicking legs, the more he struggled the tighter the hold became, it soon made it hard for him to breathe. Growling in defeat, he ceased his struggles and went limp, he felt his spark seize up in fear as the dark hulking figure stepped out of the fog, revealing himself. It nearly caused the fliers spark to stop all together when he saw that the hulking figure was Unicron himself.

  
"Do you know who I am, little mech?" The large being asked.

  
"Yes." Savage replied, voice shaking.

  
Unicron smirked, he could literally taste the smaller mech's fear. "Then you know my name."

  
"Y-yes."

  
The dark god smirked. "Say it."

  
"U-Unicron."

  
The dark God let out a deep, rumbling laugh his purple gaze fell upon the small, weak creature in front of him. He could crush him for daring to take what was his, and use his blood to gain more power but... no. He decided against it, mostly because like Megatron, this little one greatly amused him.

  
"You dare to speak my name and yet you tremble with fear at the mere sight of me. Why should I let you live? What purpose could your pitiful little life offer me? Tell me, and I may spare you..." Unicron finally said, a dark fanged grin on his immense visage.

  
Savage paled and trembled in fear. this was Unicron; the Destroyer! How could he be of any use to this dark Lord? The feeling of being small and insignificant crept over him. He refused to show it however, he quickly regained his composure, and with a hint of defiance in his voice, he spoke.

"If you spare me I will serve you any way I can great Lord. I can lead you to where the remaining Autobots have gathered." He couldn't give him an exact location but it was better then nothing. He was tempted to take back his words. But he couldn't... he had to save his brother!

  
The God laughed again, and his voiced filled the void again, resonating and powerful. "I have no need for such information. I already know where they are hidden. I merely leave them to think they are safe." He seemed thoughtful for a moment there, and tilted his head to the side, his intense, piercing purple gaze on the small mech. He took a step forward, and his form seemed to shrink to a more suitable form. "You little flyer are far more daring then even your brother. Interesting... and enticing. I have rarely seen one that have the will to not show fear in front of me. Even your brother trembled at the sight of me..."

  
Savage's optics widen at the dark gods statement, Megatron afraid of anything? It was unheard of and it made the flier a little uneasy and having second thoughts about this, if Megatron; a deadly gladiator of Kaon and Lord of the Decepticons was afraid of the Dark Lord Unircron what hope did he; a lowly soldier who just happened to be Megatron's younger brother have?

  
_Wait a second… did he just say that I was more enticing then Megatron?!_

  
There was a deep rumbling chuckle inside his head followed by a sinister voice. "You heard correctly, little flyer."

  
Savage's optics widen in both fear and shock which caused Unicron to chuckle again.

  
"You forget, my blood flows through your veins giving me access to your thoughts. Not only that, but there are many thing I can make you do." Unicron practically purred that last part.

Savage flinched as he felt the Dark Lord's claws graze his chest plates, leaving four long yet shallow cuts.

  
"I may not have need of information but like every mech, I do have needs." He hand slivered its way down to the smaller mech's crotch.

  
The captive flyer's breath hitched as his panel was grasped by the dark lord, seconds later Unicron's face was inches away from his own, the back of his head bumped into the second Unicron's chest; the one holding him captive. The Unicron in front of him chuckled at his reaction and let go of his panel to run the back of his hand down the right side of his face.

  
"You fear me, yet you don't show it, interesting," He observed. "But I do have a question?"

  
"And that would be?" Savage asked, keeping his voice steady.

  
"Megatron infused himself with my blood to become powerful, I've looked through your memories and found no such desire, so why did you infuse yourself with my blood?"

  
"I-I," Savage cleared his throat. "I did it to save my brother."

  
The dark God lifted an optic ridge at this, his mouth quirking up in a evil smirk. He traced the edge of the mech's optic with a wickedly sharp claw and a thoughtful expression crossed his sharp, angular features. "Save him you say? Save him from what, little flyer?"  he purred, leaning closer and pressing against him, invading his personal space and enjoying how uncomfortable the flyer looked.

  
Savage gulped and tried not to flinch at the touch, the overwhelming presence of the God in front of him, Unicron felt like an immovable mountain, a force so great, old, and powerful  it could not be bent or pushed into surrendering. This was frightening yet awe-inspiring it make him realize how truly insignificant he was in the presence of a God. The smaller mech was finding it hard to find his words and answer the dark Lord coherently.

"Save him... from himself. He is... What he's doing... its destroying who he is..." He finally answered, and as he expected, Unicron just started laughing, his voice coming from everywhere around him and not only the being in front of him. The echo lasted a long after the dark one had stopped laughing, it sent shivers run down the flyer's back but he had to remain calm despite his racing spark.

  
"Megatron is far beyond saving. He gave me his spark a long ago, it's already been consumed and only cinders remain, little flyer. But you are welcome to try... this may prove... amusing." He taunted, smiling down at him like a predator to its captive prey. "His spark resides in the Pit, where it will remain for the rest of eternity with the rest of the Damned."

  
He rumbled the last words with a voice that yet again was coming from all and every directions at the same time, dark and powerful, chilling the flyer to his core, Savage trembled as he felt phantom hands touching and caressing his body leaving no part of him untouched, he managed to keep silent as claws traced the edges of his wings, the most sensitive part of him. Not only could the flyer feel Unicrons claws upon him but feel the unyielding eyes of the dark god focused on him, the insignificant Cybertronian who was foolish enough to seek the Devil himself.

  
"You too shall join him within the Pit, little Savage. Your spark is mine for the taking."

  
Savage swallowed nervously, he knew that his next words would either save Megatron or condemn them both for eternity.

  
"What-what if I trade my spark for his?"

Unicron grinned fangs bared. "I already have your spark, little flyer. Unless.... You have something else to offer me."

  
The Dark Lord's purple gaze lowered to Savage's panel before opening his own. A smirk appeared on his faceplate at the look of shock on the fliers face when his rock hard cock sprung free. The thing was... huge. It was very thick, large and ridged, looking almost like a weapon in itself, and it was already throbbing, the broad head already glistening with pre-cum.

  
"Impressive, is it not?"

  
Savage was too stunned to reply, he was certain it would tear him apart, how could a lowly Mortal endure being taken by a God? He'd certainly die in the process... but he realized that, to save his brother, he would need to lay down his life and forfeit it to the Dark God.

  
"Now... Open your panel and I shall consider sparing your brother's soul." Unicron purred.

  
Savage closed his optics, spark racing with fear, but he knew that he had to do this, for Megatron. Biting his bottom lip as he opened his panel, freeing his cock. He wasn't fully arsoued at the moment, but the thrill of seeing the God, of being wanted by a God, it was... it was making his dick hard and ready.

  
"My, my. Gifted aren't you?"

  
Savage flinched when he legs were forced apart, he let out a small gasp when the tip of the Dark God's member prod the slit that marked him as a breeder, It was so big! A shudder of fear shook his frame, and he let out a little whimper.

  
"You're mine now, Savage and when I call for you to return to me, you will come."

  
Savage bared his teeth in pain as the dark God slowly began to sink into him, stretching him to the point he was certain he would be split in two, but it did not happen. Unicron was already halfway inside. Through the pain, he heard Unicron speaking.

  
"Will you come when I call?"

  
"Yes." He replied as the pain increased as the God sank deeper inside him.

  
"To take what I will of you, without resistance?"

Savage knew that by agreeing with is terms, it would condemn him for all time. But as long as Megatron was safe, it would be worth it.

  
"Y-Yes..." Savage finally breathed, then cried out when the huge length pushed all the way inside him, tears feeling his eyes at the as he gasped in pain. "S-Stop! I-It hurts!"

  
Unicron laughed, his claws digging mercilessly into his hips, holding him still, his presence overwhelming and intimidating. "No protest, little flyer, or the deal is void..." He purred before sliding out for a moment then surged back inside the smaller mech, smirking at the agonized cry that came from his new pet. He could feel energon blood and juices coating his length as he took his pleasure. He gave Savage's audio a little nip before speaking in a whisper that still filled the fog filled void. "I accept your offer... as long as you do everything that i demand of you. Ugh! By the pit you are tight, I will certain enjoy ravaging you in the future."

  
Savage bit his lips, tears staining his cheeks, he briefly wondered if he made the right choice... His blood and lubricant was spattered his own and his master's legs. He writhed in pain filled pleasure, head thrown back his mouth gaping in a silent scream. "AGH! M-master! Have... have mercy!..." He finally cried out when pain and pleasure became too much to bear and his mind close to snapping like dry wood. He was being used, defiled in a way he had never thought possible, but he was wrong... he hadn't seen the worst yet.

Unicron was far from done. He laughed and clawed at his toy's chest plates, coaxing it open, he leaned forward and ran his tongue around the pulsating orb, smirking at the cry of pleasure from the flyer. Oh, how easy it would be for that pleasure filled cry to swiftly change to that of agonized screaming should he wrap his hand around it and squeeze. He made a mental note to use that as punishment should the need come for it, for now he would enjoy the taste of his pet's spark.

  
"Gods! Master! Please!" Savage cried, back arching as Unicron continued to lick and play with his spark.

  
The dark one gave his toy's spark one more lick before pulling away and opening his own chest plates revealing a crimson red spark crisscrossed with thin, spiderweb-like black lines looking like an infected wound. It somehow looked organic if that were possible, it was a truly terrifying sight... one last humiliation to bestow upon the smaller as he continued to take his own twisted pleasure.

  
"You are all mine little Flyer. I shall make sure that you can't merge with another. YOU ARE MINE! For all eternity." He growled, and violently brought his old, malevolent spark upon the smaller blue one, tainting it with his evil, twisted essence.

  
Savage's optics widen and his mouth opened in another silent scream as his spark was forced to merge with that of the dark gods, he couldn't help but flinch away from Unicron's twisted presence as their sparks met, Primus it was just like shoving the shard into his chest all over again only more intense and personal, that intensity grew until the flyer was overpowered by the menacing strength and power of the dark god. His entire body was on fire and all he could feel was the twisted presence of Unicron and thousands of rotten, Damned sparks that resided within him, he could feel his climax swiftly approaching under the vicious thrusts of his master. A twisted, unnatural kind of climax brought him out mire by sheer terror and overwhelming kaleidoscope of emotions then by pleasure, even if the carnal side of this coupling was making his body heat up and respond despite himself. He kept telling himself that he was putting himself through this to protect his brother, he was making a deal with the devil to save Megatron's soul. That was all that held him from going completely insane...

"You are mine, little flyer." Unicron growled. "Body and soul."

  
Savage screamed as he finally climaxed, his vision began to darkness but the last thing he saw was the dark and twisted smirk of Unicron followed by the words. "You are mine, in both body and soul…"

  
Unicron continued to take his pleasure long after the flyer lost consciousness, a pleased and sadistic fanged smirk on his lips. His roar filled the foggy void as he reached his own climax spark beats later, he was looking forward to their next meeting.

  
X x X

  
Savage gasped as regained consciousness, his optics back to their normal blood red color, he sat up and looked around, he was still in the cave and Unicron was nowhere in sight. He then realized that his chest plates were ajar and he quickly closed them, shaming reddening his cheeks as he remembered the feel of Unicron's tongue around it. He groaned as he stood up body stiff. He looked at the small cache of dark energon and gasped when he saw Unicron's face looking at him a twisted smirk, his voice soon filled the cavern.

  
"Never forget that you are mine. Your body, your spark belongs to me."

  
"Y-yes… master." Savage replied, lowering his gaze.

  
"Good…"

  
When Savage looked up, Unicron's face was gone and he was alone again, but he knew better, he could still feel Unicron presences and he knew that he wouldn't escape the dark lord.

  
 _As long as Megatron is safe, it will be worth it._ He told himself, but he wondered if selling his body and soul would be enough to appease the dark one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savage comes to realize what happens when you make a deal with Unicron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co written by Supermoi

**The Nemesis, Earth**

  
  
In the comfort and relative security of his own private quarters on the Nemesis. Megatron woke up with a start, looking around frantically wondering what had woken him. He thought he had some kind of Nightmare, which in itself was quite odd, since he never had dreams or even nightmares, for that matter. When his spark stopped beating frantically and he could better remember, all of what he could recall was that his younger brother had been there, as well as a dark, evil presence. His hand grabbed at his chest plates as  pain and some kind of... emptiness filling it. His optics flared bright red for a moment while he gasped, trying to breathe.

  
"What... the frag..." he growled, gritting his teeth as he slowly felt the pain ebb away. He fought the mad impulse to run to the wash racks and check inside his spark casing. "Fraggit... Nng..." Finally the feelings and the pain disappeared completely and he let himself fell back on the berth with a soft 'thud', optics dimming.

  
That... dream... didn't felt quite like a dream, it felt like this was something that really happened... and that confused him. Savage always found a way to put himself in some kind of trouble. Sighing, he pushed aside the feelings of foreboding and got up, carefully as to wake his mate. Starscream mumbled something and rolled onto his front, sprawling on the berth when it was deserted by his bondmate, causing the warlord to smile and shake his head.

Megatron wouldn't worry too much about Savage, the kid was capable of handling himself, it wasn't unusual when he left for days on end then returned like nothing happened. He was about to grab himself a cube when his internal comm. link pinged, and he answered.

  
"Megatron here, what is it Soundwave?"

  
 _"Savage had just returned, and is asking permission to board."_ The communication officer simply said, voice as cold and emotionless as ever.

  
"Let him in, I'll go greet him personally. Megatron out." he cut the link not waiting for an answer from his comm. officer. He knew Soundwave would do as asked.   
As he walked towards the landing bay, he still felt quite uneasy from the dream, that had woken him, since he was not a particularly superstitious mech, he put it off as stress and lack of sleep.  He still hadn't realized that for once in a long time, his thoughts were his alone and the lingering darkness in the back of his mind was no longer present.

Savage flew onto the landing pad on the Nemesis and transformed landing on his feet. He inhaled deeply and rolled his shoulders to loosen them before entering the war ship. It didn't take long for his optics to adjust to the gloom of the Nemesis. It was good to be back, he always enjoyed a little alone time away from the craziness of the Nemesis but he always returned, only this time he wasn't alone. He repressed a shiver as he made his way down the hallway, he lifted his chin as he put on his normal air of confidence and pride.

  
A sinister chuckle echoed deep within his mind, no doubt Unicron was amused by this when he knew that his little pet was putting on a show to hide what he had experienced barely three days ago.

  
 _"You can fool them all you want, little flyer. But you can't fool me."_ Unicron rumbled deep within his mind.

Savage was unable to repress a shiver when he felt the claws of his master skim across the surface of his spark. He managed to regain his composure when he heard the all too familiar foot falls of his older brother, Megatron.

  
 _I have to act as if nothing has happened_. Savage thought, just as Megatron came around the corner and headed straight for him.

  
Megatron spotted his little brother and walked up to him with his usual cool, neutral expression. he couldn't afford to be all brotherly and loving towards his younger brother or would become prey to the more vicious, bloodthirsty and power hungry mechs on his army... However, that didn't mean he didn't feel a wave of relief and love every time his little brother return safely to the nemesis from whatever place or activities he'd been doing while gone.

  
"Savage, I am glad to see you back at last. What were you up to this time? It's been a week, and you said you were only going for a flight." Megatron stated half-serious, half-teasing. as he knew his younger brother could handle himself in most situations.

  
"I ran into some trouble, but as ever, I managed to fight my way out of it. You know me." Savage replied with a little cocky smirk, managing not to shudder at another deep chuckle deep within his mind.

 _Some trouble, my pet? I should punish you for such insolent words..._ Unicron purred, as his phantom claws stroked his pet's wings, sides, and spark. Savage gritted his teeth but managed not to lose his cheery, cool facade in front of his brother.

  
Megatron looked at him in confusion, Savage seemed to be distracted by something, unaware that his brother was feeling the ghostly claws of Unicron deep in his spark chamber, sending tiny jolts of pleasurable pain. Unable to hear what his brother was hearing.

  
 _Oh, you honestly have no idea what i can make you do,_ Unicron purred, gently grasping the pulsating orb. _I cannot wait to hear what lie you come up with to convince him that nothing is wrong._

Something was wrong with brother, Megatron was sure of it. Savage' expression was mostly cool, his optics on the other hand were a bit glazed over... what the hell had his brother been up to his time? He simply hoped that Savage hadn't gotten himself into too much trouble.

  
He placed a large hand on his brother's shoulder and squeezed. "Savage, are you alright?"

  
The younger flyer recovered quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all." Savage replied, it wasn't a total lie, being the sex toy of a god was exhausting.

  
"Then you should get some rest, as it is your shift tonight. I want you well rested." Megatron said in a calm commanding tone.

  
"As you wish, brother." He said with small bow of his head.

  
There was yet another deep rumbling chuckle within his mind, which could only mean that his master had no intention of letting his rest. _  
_

"Good," Megatron said. "You're dismissed."

  
Savage nodded once before walking around the large bulk that was his elder brother before heading to his private quarters.

  
Along the way, he walked past the femme Arachnid, he didn't spare her a second glance as she wasn't worth his time and energy. The last time he returned from one of his flights, she actually had the nerve to question his loyalty. She had spoken to Megatron about her so called concerns about his jaunts, she had even said that Savage could actually be giving Decepticon Intel to the Autobots, not only was this told to Megatron but to everyone else on the bridge! If soundwave hadn't been there to stop him, she would have been nothing but spare parts by the time Savage was through with her.

  
Megatron simply told her that he trusted Savage more then he trusted her. The look on her face was priceless, she then chose to leave the bridge with what dignity she had left. After that, if Megatron or any higher ups weren't around she would try to goad him into attacking her, but he grew wise to her tricks and simply ignored her.

  
He opened the door to his quarters, went inside, and locked the door. He headed straight for his berth, he froze mid step when he felt claws hands on his shoulders. The moment Savage had locked the door to his quarters, Unicron's tangible form materialized behind him and he put both clawed hands on his pet's shoulders. His expression was deeply amused, and wickedly devious, as he felt the smaller mech tense at his touch. he leaned closer and whispered in his audio, deep rumbling voice resonating all around him. "No need to get tense, it is only me, little flyer. Your master... Now turn around so I can see you better."

Savage complied, looking stiff and apprehensive, barely hiding the terrified look on his optics. Unicron's presence was suffocating, his aura dripping with malice and he couldn't free himself from his grasp. He bit his lower lip, and let out a little whimper when his chin was taken into one large claw and claimed his lip in a hard, bruising kiss. "Mmmmph!" he moaned helplessly, clawing at the large chest in front of him.

  
Unicron used his larger frame to trap his pray against the wall, one clawed hand going between Savage's legs, smirking into the kiss at the noise that emerged from the flyer, he grasped the length of the other's cable the moment it sprung free enjoying the whimper that escaped his pet. He licked his lips as he watched Savage come undone as he stroked and pumped his cock, smirking at the gasp when he fingered the domed head with his thumb.

  
"Good, very good." He purred.

  
Everything soon became a blur of moans, grunts, and whimpers for Savage. He later found himself on his berth panting heavily, drenched in sweat and sore from the waist down with his master laying on his side next to him an amused and pleased smirk next to him.

  
"Your endurance is quite something, I shall enjoy testing its limits." The dark lord purred as ghostly claws grazed at the orb inside his pet's chest.

  
Savage shivered then froze when he felt a twinge in his spark, it nearly caused his spark to stop when he realized what it meant, he looked at Unicron with wide horrified eyes. His master simply gave him a toothy grin in response to his revelation.

  
"No... No, this can't be! It... it'll kill me!" Savage exclaimed, his eyes brimming with tears of helplessness and terror. "T-Take it out, take it out! PLEASE!"

Unicron found his pleas amusing. "Now why would I do that? You should feel honored that I chose you to be my Host, little flyer. If you die, you will do so bringing to the world something that will make the galaxies and stars themselves tremble in fear and awe." Unicron said, stroking Savage's chest and wrapping a burly arm around the flyer and pulling him close.

  
He was carrying a sparkling, not just any sparkling he was carrying the sparkling of Unicron himself! He couldn't believe this was happening, he had sold his soul to Unicron, now... He was carrying the spawn of the devil... He didn't feel honored, he felt cheated, soiled and defiled in the worst way possible. Not only on his body but on his very essence, the core of his Spark. He was felt like purging... He barely kept himself from doing so...

  
Savage shivered when he felt Unicron lick away his tears before nuzzling him possessively. He shuddered in disgust, his spark clenching painfully in his chest.  He let out startled yelp when he pressed into the softness of the berth with Unicron's bulk keeping him in place. He struggled briefly but he knew there was no use to fighting the Devil, he went limp and let him do as he pleased... maybe it would end faster if he didn't struggle.

  
"There are rewards to serving me, my pet. I believe it is time that you get a small taste of it." Unicron's voice was oddly gentle.

  
Unicron's touch went from painfully possessive to surprisingly and uncomfortably gentle. He ran his digits down his side panels dipping in the slates of his armor to tease wires and nodes underneath, and his other hand he stroked the expense of a black and red wing, over the Decepticon insignia, pinching and teasing the ailerons. Savage let out a breathy moan and arched into the touch, his sensor grid coming alive with fire at his master's expert touch.

"I can bring pain, but I can also bring you to highs of pleasure that you cannot even comprehend. i am a God, the god of Chaos Incarnated. I hold both light and darkness, good and evil, pain and pleasure in my palms. I am the master of temptation, and of deceit..." He purred in his audios, and it as though there were more hands on him, inside every seams, over every sensitive wires and nodes, teasing and wrenching pleasured moans and gasps from his vocals. Unicron seemed to have dissolved to a writhing mass beneath him, only his purple optics and large, lecherous smirk still perfectly clear.

  
Savage was lost,  he didn't know how to react his body wasn't even his to control anymore. it was the toy of a God, and he would have to endure through this new form of torture. A sweet, highly pleasurable one... He had never felt so heated, so quickly, in his entire life. He quickly found himself enjoying Unicron's sinful touch, he was already damned so why not enjoy it? He was condemned to the Pit already... One more sin wouldn't hurt him. His spark was already tainted with evil. Maybe he himself would become as vile as the monster he gave himsself to. A monster that was so sinfully good with his hands and bringing him so much pleasure...

  
He arhced his back and cried out as Unicron surged inside him, claiming him once again only this time thier mating wasn't painful, like his master said he could bring unimaginable pleasure to those who served him.

 _This is so wrong, but it feels so amazing._ Savage thought as he wrapped his legs around Unicron's waist, urging him to go deeper and taint him further.

  
Unicron chuckled. "So eager, I should have done this sooner." He thrusts became deeper, smirking at the pleasured moan that Savage gave him.

  
Savage felt torn by what was happening, he was hating himself for allowing this to happen, but another part of him didn't care anymore, he just didn't want this to end! He was doomed, either way...

  
 _Mine, mine, Mine!_ Unicron growled as he took his time fucking his pet. It pleased him greatly that his toy was submitting to him. He gritted his teeth as Savage's claws sank into his back.

"Haa... M-Master... Nnngh...!" The young flyer was drowning in an ocean of pleasure and he hoped that no one would rescue him from it, let him die on a high note.

  
Unicron smirked, pleased with his new pet. His toy was proving to be more then his boring, mad brother... He chuckled, and bit at his neck, licking the energon drawn from the small cuts. "You are so eager... such a good little pet" The dark God purred in his audio, giving him a long, hard thrust, feeling his valve quiver and clench around his length, signs of the approaching climax. "Let go... come for your master."

  
Savage couldn't hold out any longer. he climaxed, hard, screaming and arching in his hold, throes of passion and pleasure coursing through him. He clenched almost painfully hard around the intruder and he shot cum over his and his master's abdomens.

  
X x X

 

Knockout had been walking down the hall way when he heard moans and groans coming from Savage's quarters. Which was strange because he never heard anything come out of Savage's quarters as the flyer was a rather private mech.

  
"M-Master..."

  
 _What the... Is he fantasying about being fragged by Megatron?_ Knockout wondered to himself, though it wasn't uncommon for siblings to find pleasure in one another.

  
His red optics widened when Savage let out a scream of pleasure so intense it almost sounded like he was in pain. What the hell was going on in there?! He knew for a fact that Savage didn't have a lover, sure he would sleep with one or two of the drones but that was able it.

  
Knockout left to inform Megatron of this maybe the Decepticon leader would be able to shed some light on this.

 

X x X

  
Savage panted heavily slumped against Unicron's broad chest, he winced a little when Unicron pulled out of his port. He barely managed to bite back a whine of disappointment at how empty he now felt without his master being inside him.

  
"That was only a taste, you will get so much more so long as you please me." Unicron purred.

  
Savage nodded barely conscious from that massive climax, he felt the bed dip as his master removed himself from the berth.

  
"I will enjoy ravaging you again, my pet. Until next time...."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knockout discovers quite by accident who Savage is involved with and the mess he now finds himself in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making Knockout a Medium was Supermoi's idea, it fit with the story. Hold onto your butts it just continues to get crazier!
> 
> Read, Review, and enjoy! ^_^

When Knockout arrived on the Command Center, he was still trying to figure out what he had just stumbled upon when he passed Savage's quarters earlier. It had sounded like he was being fragged senseless, but... He had also heard something else amidst the mech's cries or pleasure. A deep, rumbling voice, barely audible, like the mech producing the sound didn't want anyone else but Savage to hear him. But he had heard it. That voice... It had sent shivers right to his spark. He couldn't put a digit on why, but he had been chilled to his spark by this voice. There had just been... something in that other voice that terrified him.

Knockout was what humans would call a _'sensitive'_ or a medium. He never broadcasted this information, and never told anyone but his best friend about it. Not even Megatron knew... He didn't want to be labeled a freak because of this gift he had been born with. He, on his part, had never tried to work with it, but he did have to learn to control it so he would have random... flashes... at random times.

That voice, that presence he felt had made his 'gift' tingle with alarm. This thing he felt was utterly evil and it had been fragging Savage... And Megatron had to know... somehow, that his younger brother was in danger. Said mech was standing at the front of the Command Deck with his hands clasped behind his back, posture stiff and apparently reviewing data on the main Computer. Knockout gulped. how would he breach this to Megatron?

_Excuse me, my lord. But I'm a medium, and I just heard your brother being fragged by an evil entity in his room when I happen to pass by._

No, that wouldn't do, at best Megatron would dismiss him and ignore the fact that his medic was sensitive to the supernatural with a thinly veiled threat of an ass kicking. As for worst, Knockout shook his head, he'd rather not think about it. Gathering his courage, he walked up to Megatron, deciding that a half-truth was better than the bare and complete truth that wouldn't be believed, at this point.

"Megatron, Sir? May I speak to you a moment in private?" he asked, keeping his voice cool and neutral.

Megatron turned to face him, and tilted his head. He looked him up and down for a moment, then motioned for him to follow him to his office. When they were inside he closed the door, and asked his burly arms crossed over his chest. "What is it you wish to talk to me about Knockout? I am quite busy."

"It is about your younger brother, Sir. I think he is in trouble. I...didn't mean to, but I overheard something when I passed his room. He was being... fragged by someone, but that other mech sounded... well, weird. Not like one of your men, be it one of the vehicons or Insecticons." He blurted out as fast as he could without sounding too stupid, and observed Megatron for a reaction.

Megatron stroked his chin as he listened to the medic. "Well, you could probably rule out Dreadwing."

Knockout knew it wasn't Dreadwing, the mech only saw Savage as a comrade and nothing else.

"You were most likely hearing him with Hardshell." Megatron put in.

knockout's jaw clinched, he knew what an Insecticon in the throes of passion sounded like as he had the unfortunate pleasure of seeing and hearing two of them going at it. It sounded like two wild animals in heat. No, what he heard and felt was something else entirely... Something evil.

"I have my doubts that he was being fragged by Hardshell, sir." Knockout replied trying not to sigh in irritation.

"Who ever Savage is sleeping with is his business, no need to worry yourself over it. Was there anything else you wished to speak to me about?"

Knockout wanted to tell him about his 'gift' but he decided against it. Megatron wouldn't believe him without solid proof, and he had none to offer at the moment. So he settled for waiting until the right moment and probably save Savage a lot of trouble. He was certain the smaller seeker was deep in a mess of trouble that he couldn't drag himself out alone.

"No, sir." he finally said, his posture stiff and voice neutral.

"Very well, you can go."

Knockot inwardly sighed before giving Megatron a small bow of his head then left.

Once Knockout was gone, the Decepticon Lord turned to Soundwave whom had been hiding in the shadows. "I want you to keep an optic on Savage. Report back to me if you find anything strange."

Soundwave nodded once before leaving as well.

X x X

Knockout traveled through the hallways toward the med-bay when a wave of cold rushed through the empty hallway that seemed to seep into his spark. It was as if the coldness of space had suddenly invaded the ship and now surrounded around him, a thin flyer of frost covered his plating, making him shiver as the same dark presence he had felt in Savage's room now engulfed him in dark energy.

"Who... Who's there? Show yourself!" he said, his teeth clicking together as he fought the spark-deep cold. Fear nearly chocking him...

A rumbling chuckle seem to come from every where around, Knockout's eyes widened when a pair of lavender optics appeared in front of him, causing the temperature to drop further. "You can sense me, you know i am here. I can not risk being discovered, not by you or anyone else..."

Knockout had backed himself into a wall, his arms around himself in an attempt to fight off the cold that only he could see and feel, he shivered as he felt his spark slowing, his eyes started dimming going almost black. Despite all this, he could hear the vile laughter of the dark entity.

He would have welcomed the approaching wave of darkness had it not been for another presence making itself known and coming to his defense.

"No! Let him go! You are here for me!" Savage called out, coming to stand between his master and his prey.

The red mech was barely conscious already but when Savage appeared, the dark presence seemed to loose interest in him if only briefly the temperature seemed to rise. Savage was... helping him, and he knew what this thing was. When The voice spoke again it was velvety smooth and almost purring.

"Oh, my foolish pet, i can not let anyone meddle with my game here. Even less a lowly Medium that barely even control his own power... He is a threat!"

The temperature dropped like a stone and it's grip on Knockout intensified, chocking him and making it harder for him to breathe, he barely heard what Savage was saying before losing consciousness.

"Please, my lord. Spare him, he is no threat to you." Savage begged after Knockout lost consciousness.

"He can sence my presence here, i cannot allow that!" Unicron growled.

The flyer shivered at the freezing temperature but continued, he needed to save the medic from his Master's wrath, hopefully _before_ someone catches them.

"I-I can convince him to keep your presence here a secret. Kill him and others will become suspicious."

Unicron fell silent while he absorbed the words of his pet, the temperature slowly changed back to normal as the dark lord materialized a few feet in front of the flyer imposing and larger than life. Savage swallowed nervously as his master approached him, herding him away from the unconscious medic and trapping him against a nearby wall.

"You are a bold one, my pet. Very well, I will spare him but should he talk, I will rip him limb from limb while you watch." Unicron snarled, voice dripping with venom and darkness, causing him to nearly choke on it.

Savage flinched and nodded once. "I-I understand, master."

"Good, now face the wall." His master ordered in a lusting purr.

Savage looked at the unconscious form of Knockout for a moment, uncomfortable. What if he woke up and saw? What would he think? If he was a Medium like Unicron said then he could see what his master was really... He swallowed nervously, as coldness settling in his spark, before turning around and faced the wall and closed his eyes.  
He let out a gasp of pained pleasure as his master buried himself within him.

His master was thick, huge, and overwhelming. Savage could feel his master not only physically but mentally as well, making his cry out in anguished pleasure as he felt phantom claws on his spark again, even grasping his cock. He was sent through the now familiar maze that ultimately would lead him to madness. Primus had forsaken him the moment he plunge that shard into his chest, Unicron was his only god now...

On the floor, Knockout shuddered as he regained consciousness, his senses on fire as strange sounds reached his ears, pain filled bliss he had heard before, how he wished that he had remained unconscious as he could only stare in horror at what he was watching...

 _Unicron...!_ he gasped. _It-It's unicron! It... He... Ho Primus! Savage... He's with... Ho Primus no!_ His mind could barely process what he was seeing!

Knockout flinched when he heard Unicron's voice in his mind, his darkness nearly choking him. _What's the matter, medium? Can't handle the truth?_ He trembled as phantom claws grazed against his plating. _Breathe one word to anyone about my presence here and you will suffer at my hands until you beg for death!_

He trembled in terror, unable to process anything other then the moans of pleasured anguished coming from Savage. He flinched back when a vision of what Unicron intended to do to him should be breathe a word to anyone. He gribbed his head and tried to shake the vision from his mind, trembling in fear and denial.

Unicron continued to ravage his slave, in both mind and body. He growled softly as he sank his teeth into Savage's shoulder, drawing blood and tearing a cry from his pet.  
"Never forget whom you serve," He growled into the flyers shoulder as he lapped at the bite mark. "My brother has forsaken you. _I_ am your only salvation now."

Tears pricked at Savage's optics at his master's words, he knew them to be true. "I... understand, my lord." He gasped in pain as his master's claws sank into hips as he climaxed with a muffled roar.

He sank his claws into the wall in front of him as cry of anguish escaped him as he climaxed moments later, he barely felt his master pull out of him then vanish from sight. He still felt that his master was close by, just waiting for another round...

Knockout managed to stay conscious despite the suffocating power of the dark lord, he narrowed his eyes when felt something... another presence besides the smaller flyer, two in fact. His eyes widened in shock and a gasp escaped him.

 _Oh, Savage.... What have you done?_ He wondered, pushing himself to his feet.

Savage had felt the tiny spark split in two upon his climax, twins... he was carrying twins, spawns of Unicron. They would probably kill him upon their birth, he was a dead mech walking. This wasn't going to be a normal pregnancy- NOTHING ABOUT THIS WAS NORMAL! What-What was he going to do when he couldn't hide it anymore, how much time did he have before then? A small sob escaped him as he slid down the wall and curled into a ball.

"I'm dead... I'm so dead..." He whimpered in defeat.

He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder, for one terrified second he thought his master was back for another go, he looked up with dull almost pleading optics only to see Knockout. He made a small defeated noise and turned his head away from the medic, he didn't want pity. He had done it to himself.

"C'mon, lets go to the med-bay," Knockout gently spoke, giving his shoulder a small friendly squeeze. "I'll a run a scan to see if there's anything i can do. And you can trust me to keep this a secret, but... Megatron is bound to discover something sooner or later."

That's what terrified Savage the most, he had hoped to keep Megatron in the dark. Now that he was pregnant though, that was no longer possible...

"Shit..." He whispered as he let Knockout help him to his feet, he let Knockout lead him out of area, not even paying attention to where they were headed.

Unknown to either of them, a blank face screen vanished into the shadows as Knockout and Savage disappeared around a corner heading towards the medic. Soundwave didn't scare easily but this had terrified him, he had to report this to Megatron!

Unicron growled, he had been so preoccupied with the medium and his pet, he hadn't been aware of the telepathic mech watching them. He bared his teeth in silent rage at his own foolishness, he was far from done with Savage, he couldn't let this other freak ruin his plans!

X x X

 _'Savage, stop the silent officer! If Megatron were to find out, it would place my progeny in danger.'_ Unicron's voice filled Savage's mind, imposing his will onto the flyer.

Savage paused mid step, optics flashing dark purple for a split second, his sudden halt caught Knockout's attention, concern in his eyes.

"Savage, are... you ok?"

"I'm fine, I'll meet you in the med bay. There's something i have to do."

Knockout wanted to stop the mech, what ever he had to do could wait, he needed medical attention. However, it was the strange tone in Savage's voice that stopped him.

X x X

  
Soundwave paused on his way towards the command center, noticing that change of temperature, it was colder then it normally was. He looked over his shoulder when he sensed another mind, he tilted his head when he saw that it was Savage, like the cold he noted that there was something off about him.

Before he could ponder it further, a force far more powerful then himself tossed him against a wall and pinned him there.

"So... you are the so called eyes and ears of the Decepticons." Savage coolly stated, only it wasn't his voice.

The last thing Soundwave saw was a pair of demonic purple optics...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave's fate revealed and a mountain of FEELS

Soundwave was found unconscious and badly wounded by a patrol of Vehicons, they had stood frozen in shock as they stumbled across him. The hallway itself looked it too had taken a beating, blood stained the walls and floor, the far side of one wall was heavily dented as though the silent mech had been thrown into it repeatedly. They got over their shock and immediately took him to the med-bay being as gently as possible...

 

  
Back in the med-bay, Knockout was had only grown more worried and fearful, Savage had entered the med-bay 15 minutes after their encounter with Unicron, the flyer looked confused and frightened. His hands were shaking and covered in blood and he looked even more scuffed up then before, nor could he remember what he had been doing upon being asked by the medic.

  
The sports car trembled as he could almost see the aura of darkness around the flyer, Primus... what he had been doing for the last 15 minutes? Pushing aside his own fear, Knockout gently lead the mech towards a medical berth and had him sit down so he could check the flyer over.

  
Savage let himself be lead to the berth, all he could do was stare at his bloodied hands in frightened confusion, what he had been doing? He couldn't remember anything save for flashes of purple light...

  
The pair jumped when the door to the med-bay opened and three Vehicons entered, carrying the badly wounded and unconscious Soundwave. Knockout's eyes widened and rushed over, wincing softly at the damage.

"Get to the berth, quickly," He ordered, surveying the wounds. "Where did you find him?"

  
"We found him in the hall, we think he was reporting to Lord Megatron." One of them answered, his chest was stained with blood from having carried TIC.

  
Knockout glanced at Savage, the seeker's eyes had widened in horror before he rushed towards the sink to wash the blood off his hands. "Good work bringing him here, you can leave now."

  
They nodded once and left without another word, Knockout swallowed nervously as he looked at the damage again, the blood made it look far worse. He would have to clean it off before he could get started on healing him. He glanced at Savage again, still washing his hands in an almost manic fashion.

  
There was no way to keep this a secret now, it was only a matter of time before Megatron learned of the attack on his prized communications officer.

He shook his head in order to focus on the task at hand, Soundwave's computer screen like face plate seemed to have taken the brunt of the attack as most of it had been torn off with wickedly sharp claws. The only way to remove the rest would be in pieces, trying to remove it in one piece would cause more damage.

  
His eyes widened in horror when he saw the ruins of Soundwave's throat, like the face plate it had been ripped up with claws, not only that but the voice box that let the TIC speak and mimic voices was crushed. Soundwave was mute and probably blind if the damage to his face was anything to go by.

  
As expected, Megatron stormed into the med bay five minutes after the drones had left, causing Knockout and Savage to jump. The warlord might as well have kicked the door down for added measure. His optics widened in shocked horror when they fell on Soundwave, especially the state of his face and throat.

  
"What happened!?" He demanded.

"I don't know, my lord. He would found in halls by the Vechicons." Knockout managed to say despite his fear.

  
Savage gripped the edges of the sink eyes wide with terror, he couldn't remember anything after leaving Knockout in the hall, all that he could remember was dark purple fog and flashes of light. For all he knew he could have done this to Soundwave, that thought alone made him feel sick.

  
_Did-Did i do that to Soundwave?_ He wondered, fear and dread gripping his spark.

Why though, why would he attack Soundwave? He had always been on good terms with the silent mech, more so then he was with Starscream. Gods, what was happening to him?!

  
Megatron bared his teeth in a silent snarl, his left hand becoming a fist, his eyes fell on his brother having only just noticed him by the sink. Why was Savage in the med-bay? His brother avoided coming in here unless ordered to... he shook his head, eyes returning to Soundwave's battered form, he would find the culprit and rip out their spark.... THIS WOULDN'T GO UNPUNISHED!

  
"Where was Savage when this happened?" He asked, wanting to get to the bottom of this as quickly as possible. "Speaking of... why are you even in the med-bay?"

  
Savage froze, dread filling his spark. Megatron suspected him! He could tell by the way he was looking at him, optics narrowed and jaw tense.

_Does he suspect Savage?_ The medic wondered, fear in his spark, he needed to think of excuse as to why Savage was in the med-bay when the flyer avoided the med-bay like the plague.

  
"His wing was bothering him, my lord. He-He wanted me to look at it and see if there was anything i could do for it." He quickly commented.

  
Megatron let out a hiss of anger as he looked back at Soundwave despite the damage, Soundwave wasn't useless he still had his telepathy. So in a way, he could still speak. That still didn't quell the growing rage within his spark.

"Whoever did this to him is going to answer to me personally." he finally said voice tense and cold as ice. "I will not some deranged mech walk through my ship maiming my men!"

  
Knockout swallowed and glanced at Savage, the smaller mech was pale and shaking, the only thing keeping him from fleeing or fainting both would probably condemn him in Megatron's eyes was his grip on the sink. They both knew that their lord wouldn't rest until he found the one responsible and murder them.

  
Knockout suddenly gasped and gripped his head as a shriek of pain and anguish tore its way through his skull, he glanced at Soundwave who trashed violently on the berth. He could hear the TIC's screams in his mind! He stumbled over to the berth to administer a sedative as Megatron and Savage gripped their own heads as they too could hear the agonized screams of the TIC.

  
Unicron smirked as he listened to Soundwave's anguish, hearing the tortured screams of others had always been his favorite way to pass the time. Chuckling softly, he melted into the shadows but not before giving Soundwave a little warning.

  
_Next time... it will be your spark..._

 

 

 

"I'll do what i can to restore him, my lord." Knockout promised once his ears stopped ringing from Soundwave's telepathic screams.

  
"Good," Megatron replied then growled. "Savage, I'd like to speak to you. Now."

  
Savage's spark skipped a beat as he looked at his brother with terrified optics, he swallowed nervously before following him into the back room, trying not to flinch when Megatron closed the door. When his brother turned around to face him, his expression was stern and hard to read. Even his optics gave nothing away.

  
"Savage, i can't help but feel that you are somehow involved in what happened to Soundwave," Savage to an involuntary step back at Megatron's words. "But right now... i just simply want to know what is wrong, since you've returned from your flight, you haven't been the same."

  
Savage was on the verge of tears, so Megatron had noticed something had been off. He swallowed and took an unsteady breath to open his mouth but nothing came but a soft keen of distress. He knew what he looked like... tired, years older then he actually was.

Megatron wasn't sure what worried him more, how worn out and tired Savage looked or the words that shortly followed.

  
"It's.... i can't tell you. I can't risk you getting hurt. Please.... don't ask questions if you don't want lies. It-It's better if you don't know..." Savage's wings trembled and he turned away from Megatron as shame fell over him.

  
Savage heard his master dark chuckle and tensed when he felt claws on his hips and wings, invisible but very solid scraping against his metal skin.

_Remember, my pet,_ His Master purred. _You are mine, betray me and your brother will be the one to suffer..._

  
Megatron saw Savage tense up, he just wanted answers. He doubted that Savage could harm Soundwave, they always had each others backs. He sighed softly and reached out, placing a hand on his brothers shoulder only to have jerk away violently as though he had just been burned. His eyes widened in shock and concern, never had his brother looked so terrified of him... no not _of_ him but _for_ him....

"S-Savage... talk to me! Please!"

  
"I CAN'T!" Savage shouted.

  
Megatron took a step back in shock, never had his brother so much as raised his voice in his presence, sure he had heard Savage's battle cry on the battle field and of course during their gladiator days in the pits of Kaon he had also heard his cries of victory often enough. But this... was different, Savage had actually shouted at him... what the hell was going on here, what was happening to his brother?!

  
"Savage," Megatron's voice was calm and gentle... ish. "Do you remember the pact? The promise we made to each other during the war?"

  
Savage remembered that day like it was yesterday. He and Megatron had made a vow that no matter what happened during the war, they would do anything within their power to protect the other.  To seal said vow, they had cut their palms; his right, Megatron's left then clasped their hands together. Soundwave, of course had been their witness. Savage looked down at his right hand where the scar resided like he was seeing it for the first time, a reminder of a time where he and his brother had been closer... As he ran a clawed finger down the faded line, he heard Unicron's voice within his mind again.

_How disgustingly sweet, but that vow means nothing compared to the one you made me. To come when i call, to take what i will of you without resistance. Like the good little pet you are._ Unicron reminded him with a soft growl.

  
"I-I know... i remember..." Savage said to both of them, shaking slightly.

"Then don't shut me out," Megatron retorted before taking his brother's hand, ignoring the flinch as he laced their claws together, his scar touching that of his brothers like they had done so long ago. "You're pulling away from me, Savage. I can feel it."

  
He sighed spark aching, optics dimming slightly. His brother's spark had never felt so far from his own, so faint and distant. he was pulling away, and Megatron felt helpless to stop it. "You remember when our creators died? The promise I made to them and to you?"

  
Savage nodded, unable to say anything his throat clenched and dry as tears pricked at his optics as he took his hand from his brother's grasp as he braced himself against the desk, keeping his back to Megatron. It pained him to push his brother away, keeping him at a distance for his own safety.

  
"Yes," He said almost too quiet for Megatron to hear. "I remember..."

Unicron's booming laughter filled his mind, finding the scene before him highly amusing but he swiftly growing bored by the display. _Start wrapping this up and return to your quarters. If you delay... well, I'll just have to get inventive._

  
Savage shuddered, claws digging into the desk as tears streamed down his optics. He bared his teeth before swiftly turning around to face his brother, optics bright and appearing to be tinted with purple. "I-I know, ok? i know that promised our creator to always take care of me, you damn near raised me single handedly! I know that! But i CAN'T talk you! i CAN'T open up! it's personal, ok?! So please just... leave it be!"

  
He pushed past his brother, tears streaming down his face as he ran out of the med-bay without a glance towards Knockout or Soundwave, he bounced off a wall and just ran, barely seeing where he was going. He had betrayed everything and everyone, maybe he should just exile himself before he did more damage...

Somehow, Savage found his way back to his quarters, all the while getting flashes of what he did to Soundwave.... the mech never stood a chance, not with Unicron lurking around. He threw open the door to his quarters, closed it, and locked it. He slid to the floor, close to having a full blown panic attack as he expected his master to appear but to his relief he never showed.

  
Curious, he closed his optics to concentrate on his Masters presents but he found that he was distracted by something. Whatever it was it was, it apparently required his full attention and for now, Savage was alone in his own head. But this could change any given moment... he had to act quickly.

  
He wondered if he could recall the events that hospitalized Soundwave, but how long would that take? He didn't have much time.

  
He took a calming breath and closed his eyes again, pushing through the purple haze of his memories. Soundwave had managed to put up a fight but hadn't stood a chance, not with Unicron at the controls.  Wait.... had Soundwave try to probe his mind during the fight? Somehow the TIC had held off the dark lord long enough to probe his mind! The telepath knew what he had done and why! Maybe he would be able inform Megatron without Unicron finding out!

  
Savage opened his eyes, making sure that he was still alone before closing his eyes again and called out to Soundwave.

 

X x X

 

In the med-bay, lying on the berth Soundwave was barely conscious as Knockout had him heavily sedated to ease the pain he had suffered. The attack had left him blind and unable to speak due to his crushed voice box, but despite his injuries he could still hear the goings on in the Nemesis and thanks to his telepathy he wasn't trapped inside his own mind.

  
Through his drugged up haze, he managed to recall the attack... he had come across Savage in the hall on his way to the Command center. He had noticed and felt that something was off about him, his optics had been purple instead of red. The attack had been unexpected but he had managed to touch the fliers mind in an attempt to incapacitate him, only it wasn't only Savage's mind he had touched but another as well.

  
Pain had soon followed, razor sharp claws racking him across the face, blinding him... more white hot pain as his throat had been torn open, crushing his voice box. Then nothing but darkness after hearing the demonic laughter of the Dark lord Unicron, Savage had been possessed at the time, none of this had been his fault...

He almost jumped when he heard the call in his head. **_'Savage...'_** he answered.

  
_**'Listen carefully, Soundwave, I don't have much time. I first want to apologize for what happened to you, Unicron doesn't want anyone to know that he's here.'**_ Savage replied.

  
_**'I understand, Savage. Speak quickly, what is it that you want?'**_ The telepath asked, his mental voice sounding a little strained. Even telepathically, his pain was quite obvious.

_**'It's only a matter of time before Unicron calls me to his side. When that happens, tell Megatron everything that you saw and acquired from your mind probe. He'll hopefully know what to do next.'**_ Savage replied, tone worried. If he was there physically, Soundwave was sure he would've looked around fearfully.

  
_**'I... Will do that.**_ ' Soundwave said, voice groggy.

  
_**'Thank you, Soundwave.**_ ' Savage replied, tune almost a whisper, laced with relief.

  
_**'Be careful, Savage. He's dangerous.**_ ' The telepath warned.

  
_**'I wil, don't worry about me.**_ ' He then closed off his mind it to the telepath.


	5. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little break from the insanity of the story

Just in case you're wondering what Savage looks like. Credit goes to CrimsonMetal over on DeviantArt where he made a cameo appearance in her fan-comic.

 

Here's a more recent picture of him, credit goes to Shadowsharra over on DeviantArt.

 

I will post more chapters of Deal with the Devil later, just wanted to put these bad boys up for a little treat for you guys.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savage finally breaks and Megatron learns of his brother's situation...

After cutting the link with Soundwave, Savage started restlessly pacing his quarters, waiting for his master's return, whatever was keeping Unicron's attention wouldn't hold him for long. Soon enough he would be back and his torment would continue, the flyer keened softly in distress as shame and regret washed over him.

  
He shouldn't have gone to that cave, but he didn't regret doing it for his brother. Even though it would end with him in the Pit at the mercy of his dark master who would have all of eternity to torment him in varies ways...

  
Aside from the dark energon coursing through his veins, the number one thing he regretted most was letting Unicron wrap him in his web of lies and seduction, making him a traitor and murderer or close to it as he hadn't actually killed Soundwave. He might as well have killed him, he had attacked and crippled his friend to the extent that the mech wouldn't be able to perform his duties. He had to resist the urge to punch a nearby wall out of self-pitying anger...

  
He froze in his pacing when he felt the all too familiar suffocating power of his master, turning around he spotted purple mist filling the room that took the form of the Dark Lord and soon towered over him. His dark eyes looking down at his pet with dark amusement and contempt.

  
Unicron had returned...

  
Savage couldn't help but tremble at the sight of the dark god, his presence alone, terrified him.

  
"Where... Where did you go, my lord?" Savage asked voice quivering.

  
"If you must know, a disciple of Primus is here on earth," Unicron growled. "He is more resilient then those who came before."

  
"You mean Optimus Prime?" Savage blurted before he could stop himself.

  
Unicron's optics flashed in anger making the smaller con flinch away from his master's rage.

  
"Optimus Prime," Unicron hissed out the name like it was some sort of curse that left a foul taste in his mouth. "He is the last of my brother's chosen warriors and Bearer of the Matrix."

  
His animalistic growl reverberated around the room like thunder over a wasteland, his fists clenched and his purple optics flaring with barely contained rage, his dear brother continued to meddle in his affairs even after all this time...

  
"This Prime must be destroyed... no not merely killed that would be too easy. He must be destroyed in such a way that his God would forsake him! I refuse to lose to my brother, this world is mine to do with as I please!" Unicron ranted.

  
Savage had backed all the way into the far wall, not daring to move and give his master a reason to turn that rage upon him, he tried to make himself as small and insignificant as possible. That's all he was after all, small and insignificant in the eyes of gods, they all were... mere playthings for the gods' cosmic board...

  
Savage flinched and whimpered when Unicron turned his burning gaze on him, he trembled in fear at the sight of those burning purple eyes glaring down at him.

  
"Silence that pitiful whimpering, Savage," His master snarled. "Get on the berth and open your chest plates."

  
Savage jumped a little at the snarl, he swallowed before getting to his feet and haltingly sitting on the edge of the berth and opened his chest plates just as his Master demanded of him. He let out a frightened gasp when he was pushed onto his back with Unicron standing between his parted legs, he swallowed again and closed his eyes as he tried to calm himself as best as he could while feeling like he was being suffocated by his master's dark energy.

  
"Good," His master purred. "Very good, they are growing quite nicely."

  
Savage opened his eyes, wanting to see for himself. He was certain that the little ones should still be in the first stage, he hadn't been carrying for very long, he should be nowhere near the second stage yet! Were they abnormal in some way, they were Unicron's spawn after all, if they were as big as he feared... how would he even make it to full term? He would be dead long before then...

  
Unicron chuckled softly before reaching down with a large hooked claw, stopping inches from Savage's spark, drawing the attention of the little ones, making the twist and squirm in the presence of their father.

  
Savage gasped in stunned surprise, feeling them move for the first time. "M-Master... are they... normal?"

  
"They are perfect as they are mine, you are merely the host, my pet. Do not assume this gives you special privileges." Unicron replied, a sneer in his voice as he closed Savage's chest plates.

  
Savage flinched at his master's cutting words, he knew that he was nothing more than a plaything and a host for his master's twisted agenda but a small part of him had hoped for... what? What hope did he once have, there was no hope for him not anymore...

  
"You should feel honored to be carrying my offspring." His master purred, touch no longer gentle as he straddled his waist, to claim what was his once again.

  
Savage barely felt his master thrust into him, numb to it all as he found himself looking forward to the birth of the twins, their birth would be his death and he actually looked forward to it. That's what scared him the most, looking forward to dying in childbirth, his only escape from the agony of everything he had gone through to save his brother...  
  
X x X  
  
Soundwave had lost consciousness shortly after Savage had cut the link, he had planned on contacting Megatron after speaking with Savage but his body had other plans. It worked in his favor though, it had given him time to formulate what he would say to Megatron about his brother's situation as well as recover some of his strength.

  
He could hear Knockout somewhere nearby, most likely working on fixing his faceplate covering, his actual face was numb and covered with what he could assume was healing salve. He wondered what Knockout had planned for his ravaged throat, but that would have to wait, he needed to contact Megatron.

  
He calmed his mind and contacted his master, Megatron answered almost immediately clearly relieved to hear the telepathic voice of his TIC.

  
 _ **'I am well, my Lord,'**_ Soundwave replied when Megatron asked how he was holding up. _ **'But I fear I have some disturbing news for you. It's about your brother and the one that attacked me.'**_

  
Megatron was silent for a moment then hesitantly asked. _**'Was it Savage?'**_

  
_**'In a way it was, but he was under the control of another...'** _

  
As Soundwave told him everything, Megatron felt sick to his stomach... Savage had made a deal with the dark lord Unicron to save him... that was just like his idiot, hotheaded, often rash brother to go and do something so stupid, reckless and dangerous! Did Savage really think that Unicron would honor the pact? The dark lord was THE master of lies and deceit! He would betray and then kill him! What the hell had he been thinking?! FUCK!

  
There was a reason for the human saying "The road to hell was paved with good intentions." it was because of shit like that!!

  
When Soundwave told him that Unicron had raped Savage multiple times,  he felt his energon boil with rage. Willing or not rape was rape and that was the one thing he would not tolerate, he had made it perfectly clear during the war that he would not tolerate rape, he had beaten several of his own men for it. Savage being used as a toy was the last straw, God or not he was going to kick his oversized, ugly ass to back to the Pit! His claws dug into his palms hard enough to draw blood, his barely restrained rage kept him from feeling it.

  
 _ **'Thank you, Soundwave,'**_ Megatron replied, after getting his anger under control. _ **'Until you make a full recovery, Dreadwing will take over as my second. In the meantime, rest and heal. Is that understood?'**_

  
 _ **'Wise choice, my lord. Dreadwing is a capable warrior. Be careful, my lord... Unicron is no ordinary foe...'**_ Soundwave had left out the fact that Savage was pregnant and Unicron was the father.

  
X x X

  
Savage was surprised that he even made it to his personal shower after what Unicron did to him, everything hurt. He was surprised that he hadn't dislocated his jaw taking his master's cock into his mouth... he ignored the sting of the water hitting his back where his master's claws had dug in when he had ridden his master...

  
He covered his mouth to cut off a sob, his shoulders shook as the floodgates finally broke and he slid to the floor of the shower, sobbing uncontrollably. He couldn't take it anymore, he just wanted it over! He wanted the ground to open up and swallow him, he wanted out... he wanted to run but knew running was hopeless... everything was hopeless...

  
His sobs stopped quite suddenly as the color of his optics changed from red to purple and his master's presence and voice engulfed his mind.

  
_"Savage, it's time for you to take your place by my side. Let no one stop you. Come to me, my pet."_

  
"As you wish, my lord," Savage replied, rising to his feet and turning off the shower.

  
Steam rose off his frame as stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where Megatron stood in the open doorway of his quarters, blocking his way out with his large form optics aflame with anger and a hint of concern.

  
The Decepticon warlord stepped inside the room quickly noting Savage's eye color and frowned, that was certainly Unicrons' doing having experienced it himself. He gritted his teeth when he noticed the state of Savage's body, he was bruised, scuffed up and covered in claw marks, Unicron was going to pay for this!

  
"I know what you've done, Savage and what you've been through and more importantly why." He narrowed his optics, making sure not to mention Soundwave, he didn't want to put his TIC in any more danger.

  
Savage looked at him, head tilted to the side as if he had just noticed his presence. His optics flashed briefly before returning to a dull glow. In a voice that sounded hollow and cold, he said, taking a step forward. "Get out of my way. My master awaits."

  
Megatron snarled, teeth bared before reaching forward to take his brother's shoulder. "Savage, let me--" He never had time to finish his sentence as he found himself being tossed against the opposite wall. Savage with his newfound supernatural strength had just thrown him with one arm!

  
He shook his head and stumbled to his feet, ignoring the ringing in his ears. "Savage, fight him! Do not let that piece of slag win!"

  
Savage paused by the open door at the sound of Megatron's voice, his shoulders began to shake. He slowly turned to face his elder brother and when he spoke his voice was his own, though his optics had remained purple.

  
"It won't matter, as long as you are safe and free from him." He turned to leave.

  
Megatron raced over to stop him "Savage, fight him!"

  
A massive invisible force slammed into his chest, once again sending him flying across the room. He landed hard on his back, leaving him momentarily stunned.

  
"He is mine now, Megatron. You can not save him." Spoke the merged voices of Savage and Unicron.

  
Megatron forced himself into a sitting position, his optics widened and his jaw dropped at the sight before him... Savage was completely engulfed in purple fire! The red and silver in his armor highlighted and burning just as brightly as the bright purple flame he was covered in, his optics appeared almost white amongst the flames.

  
Megatron gaped for the longest moment, transfixed by the spectacle. He shook his head and reached out to touch Savage, he jerked his hand back hissing from the extreme heat of the flames.

  
"Savage! I know you can hear me! You are an undefeated gladiator of Kaon! FIGHT HIM!" Megatron snarled, optics blazing with rage as now spoke to Unicron. "Release him, Unicron! You cannot have him!!"

  
Unicron/Savage let out a bark of vile laughter, baring sharp teeth as he looked down upon the Decepticon Leader. **"You are a fool, Megatron, in thinking you can command me! You are nothing, a mere speck of filth in the universe. But worry not, your dear brother's body will be returned to you after I am done with him!"**

  
Megatron growled teeth bared, like hell that was going to happen! He didn't protect Savage all these years just lose him like this!

  
"That will not happen, Unicron!" He snarled before attacking.  
  
X x X  
  
Megatron stood on one knee, panting heavily and bleeding from several wounds... never in his life had he encountered an enemy as powerful as Unicron, he would need to seek help in order to win. He felt the heat of the flame as Unicron/Savage approached him, he glared into those fiery optics.

  
"This isn't over, Unicron." Megatron growl.

  
The other smirked. **"So you say. You should feel honored though, your precious brother is going to bring something magnificent into this world. And you, Mighty Megatron will bow before it."**

  
There was nothing more he could do to, he needed help... without it, his brother didn't stand a chance at coming out of this alive...

  
"Hold on just a little longer, Savage. I'm coming for you." Megatron vowed after Unicron/Savage left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting out of control... alliances have to be made...

Savage's departure from the Nemesis had gone relatively unchallenged save for the foolishness of one spider-legged femme who seemed to be taking advantage that Megatron was distracted by the attack on Soundwave and was now blocking his way.

  
"Move, Airachnid. I am no mood to play."

  
Airachnid feigned looking hurt. "Oh, that's a shame. I was really looking forward to a rematch."

  
Savage snorted before roughly pushing her aside, he didn't get far before he was shot in the back, he stumbled but managed to stay on his feet. Slowly, he turned around to face her, purple optics ablaze and smirk on his face.

  
"Very well, let's have that rematch..."

 

X x X

 

Megatron gritted his teeth as he found the aftermath of Airachnid's foolishness; she sat in a pool of her own blood, throat, and optics ripped out with one of her spider-like limbs buried deep in her chest. She hadn't been the only casualty, three vehicons had tried to aid her only to be ripped limb from limb for their efforts and the heads of two Insecticons were found nearby, their bodies found torn and mangled.

  
It was hard to believe that someone like Savage, whom despite his name unless provoked was one of the most even-tempered mechs Megatron had ever known. He shook his head and looked towards Dreadwing who could only stare in transfixed horror at the carnage before them.

  
"Contact Prime, this can't wait..."

 

X x X

 

**A few hours later, Nevada Desert - Neutral Ground**

 

 

Optimus stood with his men, calm and collected while they waited for Megatron's arrival. Ratchet stood off to his left with his arms crossed a neutral slightly tense expression on his face, the young scout beside him fidgeted nervously as he looked at the skies his door wings drooping with dread.

  
To his right, Arcee looked downright displeased by this entire situation and appeared ready to shoot at a moments notice while Bulkhead's hand switched for a fist to a wrecking ball then back to a fist. None of them, Prime knew, would trust the Decepticons and act accordingly.

  
"This is a bad idea. Megatron and ceasefire in the same sentence don't mix, this could be a trap." Arcee finally said, unable to keep silent any longer.

  
"I know, Arcee and I understand how you feel. However, if we don't take this chance, this war will continue." Optimus coolly replied.

 

"But-" The sound of approaching engines interrupted the sleek femme.

  
The forms of Megatron and Dreadwing vehicle forms broke through the cloud cover as the Autobots spotted the dust trails of two vehicles not long after. The fliers landed first and transformed, the vehicles followed suit revealing them to be Knockout and Breakdown.

  
The opposing faction stood at a respectful distance from the other, they stood like that for a long tense minute before Megatron stepped forward and briskly stated.

  
"Prime, there is a matter of great importance that I wish to discuss with you."

  
"We are aware that Unicron has risen, having recently fought several of his avatars," Optimus replied, noticing how scuffed up and worn his old friend looked.

"Huh, I'm surprised Savage isn't here, seeing how you take him with you everywhere," Arcee commented her tone dry.

  
Megatron glanced at the femme before speaking. "He is also the reason I'm here."

  
Optimus narrowed his eyes, instantly taking note of Megatron's body language at the mention of his brother. He opened his mouth to speak but Arcee spoke again.

  
"Savage finally went AWOL? I'm not that surprised as he has been stuck in your shadow for years."

  
Megatron ignored her before looking at his new second in command who handed him a video datapad. He held it in the palm of his hand and played it.

  
A small hologram appeared in the center, the footage traveled down the hallways of the Nemesis after a few minutes it stopped and looked back to where it had previously been. Seconds later, Savage appeared on the screen with a predatory look in his eyes as he approached the screen. Savage's sounded strange, making the words he spoke difficult to hear... claws filled the screen seconds later, followed by static...

  
"Who was behind the camera?" Optimus asked after Megatron returned the datapad back to Dreadwing.

"Soundwave," Megatron replied.  
  
"Savage attacked Soundwave?!" Ratchet explained, eyes wide with shock.

  
"And damn near killed him, he's in the med-bay as we speak..." Knockout commented with a sigh.

  
A long pregnant paused followed Knockout's statement, the silence was broken by Optimus, his tone calm but serious. "It is no coincidence that those two events would happen almost simultaneously. I am certain Unicron is reasonable for Soundwave's attack..."

  
"Indeed he is, and he's using my brother as a pawn!" Megatron growled, eyes flashing in anger.

"But, why Savage? I don't understand." Arcee put in.

  
"Savage is my brother, you fool! He's using him to get to me." Megatron snapped.

  
"I was only asking!" She shot back in anger, clearly wanting to shoot Megatron in the face.

  
Optimus stepped in between and lifted his hands to stop the argument and probably avoid a fight. "We can not fight amongst ourselves, we must devise a plan to take down Unicron and rescue Savage."

  
"I believe what Arcee was trying to say is why did Unicron choose Savage? Out of the two of you, you are clearly the strongest, the most powerful." Ratchet put in.

  
"It's because Savage made a deal with the bringer of chaos," Megatron replied with a heavy sigh, stunned silence greeted his words as Autobots and Decepticons, save for Knockout gaped in shock.

  
"Why in the name of the All Spark would he do something as ludicrous as that?!" Ratchet nearly shouted.

  
Optimus was asking himself the same question. "That is... quite a shocking revelation. Do you have any idea why Savage would do something so... rash?"

"No, but it may have something to do with his habit to always wanting to protect me. He will put himself in a world of trouble just to...!" Megatron replied sounding saddened and angry.

  
Before anyone could say another word, the ground beneath their feet started violently shaking sending everyone to their knees by the strength of it. Optimus ended up having to dive behind a boulder pulling Arcee and Bee with him as the ground a few yards from their position ripped open, once the creviced formed the quake ended.

  
During the quake, Ratchet had been thrown onto Dreadwing now that the shaking had stopped, he found that he was lying atop the blue and yellow seeker. He lifted his head and found that his face was inches away from Dreadwing's, not only that but his spark was racing, it had nothing to do with the quake.

  
"Is everyone alright?" Optimus asked.

  
There was a number of mumbled yeah's that answered him.

  
However, they didn't have much time to say anything else, a colossal form emerged from the crevice Unicron in all his glory now stood at least 50 stories tall, is purple optics brightened as he looked down upon them all. His great horned head, blotted out the sun, trapping the group in his shadow.

Frozen in shock and unable to move, Ratchet felt himself being pulled to his feet placed behind the large form of the seeker before he could process what had just occurred Unicron's voice boomed around them, and he had to press his hands to his audio, his deep baritone voice shook the very Earth.

  
"Pathetic fools, do you honestly think that you can destroy me? I AM A GOD!" Unicron declared.

  
Knockout had to hold onto Breakdown just to stay on his feet as the amount of vile energy emanating from the Dark lord overwhelmed him.

  
Megatron's fury overruled his fear. "Where is he, Unicron?! Where is Savage?!"

  
The dark god simply smirked. "He'll be joining us shortly."

  
Another smaller being shot out of the crevice and transformed, hovering close by his Master's head. Savage glared down at them with fiery purple optics, his weapons activated and awaiting his Master's command to attack. His optics fell upon Megatron, a brief moment of sadness crossed his features before they returned to his anger-filled, scowling expression.

"You cannot save me, brother. I'm beyond saving now, soon I will be dead." Savage stated, a hint of regret lingering in his voice, but also... relief.

  
Megatron couldn't let this continue, wouldn't let this continue. He was not going to walk away and let Savage's suffering at the hands-on Unicron continue, he was here for his brother. He wouldn't leave here today without him!

  
"Whatever you did to him, undo it and release him! Let me take his place, just leave him out of it!"

  
Unicron laughed again, the sound once more shaking the earth as he looked down at the Decepticon Warlord. "I have no use for a weakling like you. Savage, however..." he purred and used the tip of a large claw to rub the back of the seeker's wings. "Is more to my liking, besides you had your chance and you disappointed me."

Optimus stepped forward. "I told you before Unicron, you cannot rise or you will destroy the very planet that has housed you. We will fight you and send you back into stasis."

  
Unicron's optics focused on Optimus, and he scowled at him. "I am not so easily defeated, Follower of Primus."

  
Optimus glanced at Megatron and that one look told the Decepticon Leader everything he wanted to hear, he gave Optimus a small nod in return.

  
Unicron simply smirked then used the tip of his claw to stroke the back of his Savage's wing again and purred. "Go ahead, my pet. Show them what happens when fools challenge me."

Savage shivered at his touch. "As you wish, my master."

  
Megatron was the first to notice that Savage had reverted to his original Cybertronian form. Which meant that he would be faster in his vehicle form and just as deadly. He quickly informed the others of this so they could come up with a plan that didn't involve killing him.

  
With a battle cry that Megatron was too familiar with, Savage transformed into his alt-form, a Cybertronian Tetra-jet. Sleek as it was deadly and dived towards the group, firing all the while before pulling out of the dive while the grounders scattered for limited cover and the fliers took to the sky to retaliate.

  
"We have to disable him without killing him!" Ratchet shouted, ignoring the pang of worry in his spark when the large blue and yellow seeker took flight. "Aim for his wings or thrusters!"

  
Optimus nodded, and he carried out the command to everyone present. The land-based Cybertronians tried to aim for the smaller flyer's wings and thrusters, but he was faster. Possessed by Unicron made his speed almost impossible to track from the ground and impossible for Ratchet to avoid getting hit when Savage came around for another barrage.

Dreadwing heard the cry and felt a surge in his spark. Why he was caring for the medic was beyond him, but seeing him hurt made his energon boil with rage and concern swell in his spark. The seeker broke away from the dogfight and by the medics side in an instant. He helped the Autobot to his feet, who was clearly in pain and embarrassed, neither understood why their sparks were acting like this.   
  
Before they could ponder it further, Savage flew past them followed by a Megatron, Dreadwing used his larger bulk to shield the medic from blasts and debris.  
  
Optimus couldn't get a clear shot not without hitting Megatron by mistake should he miss. He quickly formulated a plan and contacted Megatron.

  
_"Megatron, when I give the word, break away from the chase! Now!"_  
  
Savage was taken aback when Megatron suddenly broke the pursuit, he swiveled around trying to see what his brother was up to. Before he could get his brother back in his sights his left thruster burst into flames when Optimus took his shot, he screamed in pain and barreled down towards the ground he barely managed to transform before he hit the ground and rolled to avoid more damage.

Unicron scowled and focused his attention squarely on Optimus, purple optics blazing with anger. "Insolent bug, you believe that you have won the battle because you grounded my pet. You are a fool!"  
  
The ground around Optimus seemed to explode, and the leader found himself trapped by a claw made of stone, effectively trapping him, he was now at the mercy of the massive Unicronian Avatar as it walked over to its captive.   
  
Despite his injury, Savage was back on his feet. Favoring his injured foot, he limped over to his master and captive Prime punching out Arcee, Bumblebee, and even Bulkhead when they tried to stop him. His optics were aflame with purple fire and his sharp teeth bared.  
  
"Fools," He growled. "None of you are strong enough to defeat me!"  
  
"They may not be powerful enough stop you... but I am."

Savage turned just as his brother's fist slammed into his face. He yelped and toppled over, stunned by the strength of the hit having forgotten that his brother had a powerful right hook.  
  
"Knockout, get the cuffs!" Megatron shouted before taking flight to aid the Prime.  
  
Knockout took out the cuffs to quickly slammed them around Savage's wrists. The smaller mech started hissing and trashing, cursing out anyone within earshot.  
  
"Calm down! It's for your own good!" The medic said avoiding a kick from a flailing leg.  
   
Further away, Megatron reached Optimus just as Unicron reached the trapped leader, and started blasting at the rock but when he shot off a chunk, another took its place. it was like the rock was an extension of Unicron himself, always regenerating. Impossible to break or destroy. The dark God laughed at their pathetic attempts to free Prime. Bumblebee reached them and joined in the efforts.  
  
"Fools, you have lost," Unicron growled as he reached down and scooped the Prime and the rock cage into his large palm, the dark lord intended to swallow the Prime and crush him in his jaws. 

  
"NO!" Arcee shouted, eyes wide with horror.  
  
Thinking quickly, Megatron took to the sky and vanished into the clouds before going into a transformed free fall, aiming straight at Unicron's face. With a savage battle cry of his own, he slammed both fists onto the dark lords head, the force of it sending shockwaves throughout the body.  
  
Savage let out a cry of shock and pain as his master shattered like glass.

Megatron transformed into his alt mode again and grunted with effort when we caught Optimus before he fell to his death. They landed not far from where Savage sat handcuffed, the cuffed flyer let out a bark of diabolical laughter as he burst into purple flame, causing Knockout to scramble back to avoid the flames as the merged voices of Unicron and Savage declared.  
  
 **"Fools! I am not so easily defeated!"**  
  
The ground shook again, and the pieces of the shattered Unicron started to reform into smaller versions of the giant. There was at least a hundred of them, all at least a foot taller than Megatron. The avatar soon surrounded the group, purple optics glinting from all sides.  
  
Savage's laughter echoed all around them as he stood amongst the Avatars. His body aflame with purple fire, his optics burning with the presence of Unicron inside him, and he pulled on his restraints, squirming in such a way he looked like he was going to dislocate something for his efforts.  
  
 **"You have failed and because of that, you are going to die! You, Megatron have failed to save your brother. His soul is now mine to play with, yours will be mine as well!"** Unicron's laughter was deafening, it echoed and suffocated them growing stronger as the throng closed in to finish them once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Airachnid's death wasn't in the original story, nor the deaths of the Insecticons and Vehicons. I added them because I feel that the need called for it, more blood on Savage's hands the better.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anything that can go wrong... does go wrong...

The diabolical laughter ended when Savage/Unicron raised his hand, he smirked at the barely concealed look of panic on the faces of his prey, especially on the young Autobot scout and the Decepticon Medium. He allowed himself to savor the moment, committing it to memory, he looked Megatron dead in the eyes, and smirked as he threw his hand down to signal the execution!

At that same moment, red plasma bolts rained down from the sky, followed by several dozen Eradicons and Insecticons, the reinforcements eliminated half of the manifestations of Unicron in one clean swipe, the rest were taken out by their former captives.

"Lord Megatron, your mate, Starscream sent us," Hardshell rumbled. "The Nemesis will be here shortly."

"Excellent, Hardshell. Grab Savage but do not harm him, no matter what he does to you."

"Yes, my lord." The battle-scarred Insect rumbled.

**"Reinforcements will not help you!"** Savage/Unicron roared optics blazing.

Hardshell walked up behind the possessed flyer and whacked the back of his head, knocking out the mech and extinguishing the purple flame that once engulfed him, the large Insecticon caught him before he landed face first into the dirt.

Seconds later, The Decepticon Warship emerged from the cloud cover like a magnificent metal beast. "Your ship awaits, my dearest Megatron." Starscream's voice called from the intercom.

Megatron smirked at the sound of his Mate's voice before turning his attention to the others. "Everyone, to the Nemesis, Now! Autobots included!"

No one needed to be told twice as the shattered remains of the mini-Unicron avatars started to reform themselves, with the aid of the Decepticon fliers, the ground-based Cybertronians were brought on board the Nemesis before Unicron Avatars would complete their reformation, by that time the Warship was already out of reach.

Upon seeing his mate safe and unhurt, Starscream walked over to Megatron and placed a hand on his broad chest and smirked. "Even when facing the Dark one himself, you are too stubborn to quit," The lithe seeker chuckled before his tone grew serious. "Welcome back, my lord."

Megatron smiled a little bit, relieved to see his feisty seeker.

Optimus, still a little shaken by his near-death experience, finally spoke up, looking at the two. His tone was calm but held a good deal of concern and worry. "We need to plan for Unicron's next move. He will not give up that easily."

He hoped that they wouldn't have to result in using the matrix to resolve this crisis, which could lead to unexpected results for him. But if they had no other choice, he would gladly take that risk and use the ancient relic of Primus against the dark God.

Hardshell, still carrying Savage, walked over to Megatron and asked. "Where should I put him, my lord? He could wake at any time."

Megatron looked at his younger brother who was slung over the large Insecticons shoulder, and noticed that Savage looked older and more worn out, the dark energon seemed to be sucking the life out of him.

"My lord?" Hardshell pressed.

"Take him to the med bay so I can repair his injuries," Knockout put in, coming to Megatron's aid. "I'll have to put restraints on him as well."

"Do what you can, Knockout," Megatron replied with a heavy sigh.

Knockout gave Megatron a small bow before leading Hardshell to the med-bay, Breakdown not far behind.

Optimus could tell the Megatron with a little overwhelmed by all this, he vowed to help his old friend in any way he could.

Ratchet was completely aware of the fact that he was still in the arms of the blue and yellow seeker, his spark still pulsing wildly in his chest.

Dreadwing looked at the medic in his arms, a thoughtful and confused expression his face, he was unsure what to make of all this and his racing spark wasn't helping the situation. He growled a little as he tightened his hold on the medic in an almost possessive manner.

Ratchet squirmed a little, also unsure about this whole thing and how to handle it. At the seeker's growl, he spoke softly. "You can put me down now, I can walk."

"I don't want to." The large seeker rumbled and continued to hold the Autobot medic.

 

X x X

 

Under Knockout's instructions, Hardshell placed the still unconscious Savage onto the berth and stepped back so the medic could put restraints on him in order to prevent the seeker from injuring himself or others. Once secured, the large insect left the med-bay, leaving Knockout and Breakdown alone in the med bay.

Knockout had to sit down otherwise he'd collapse once he sat down he laid his pounding head in his trembling hands. This entire venture had turned into a massive cluster-fuck.

Breakdown rested his hand on Knockout's shoulder and gently squeezed, silently supporting his mate. He smiled softly when Knockout looked up at him with tired optics with a small smile of thanks on his lips.

Knockout took a deep breath before pushing himself into action, Savage needed medical attention. Clearing his throat, he grabbed a scanner and ran it over the unconscious flyer. The readings he received from the scans were disturbing, to say the least, these were the scans of an older mech and he knew that Savage was still in his prime. He inwardly sighed and continued the scan and cursed softly when he checked the results involving his spark.

"What is it?" Breakdown asked, coming over.

"I-I knew it, I just hoped that I had been wrong at the time." Knockout sighed.

Breakdown looked over Knockout's shoulder and checked the results and cursed as well. "Think they were there before... Unicron?" He sounded hopeful, he hoped this was merely a coincidence and someone aboard the Nemesis was the father.

Knockout shook his head. "No, I felt them when I first learned of Savage's situation. They are Unicron's offspring, Breakdown... if these readings are anything to go by they're bigger then they should be if this continues at this rate... Savage will die during childbirth..."

"How-How do we break this to Megatron?"

That was a good question, how do you tell your commander that his little brother was not only pregnant but could die during childbirth? Oh! And that Unicron the Destroyer was, in fact, the daddy!

"Ugh." Savage groaned as he regained consciousness.

Knockout tensed fearing the worst but relaxed when he didn't feel Unicron's presence within or around the worn out flyer. "Savage?"

Savage opened his optics, they had regained their red coloring only with noticeable flecks of purple. Seemingly not at all surprised that he was restrained, he actually looked a bit relieved.

He spotted the scanner in Knockout's hand. "So, you now know that I am carrying his offspring." He sighed, voice unsettlingly calm.

"How are you being so calm about it? Giving birth to them will kill you." Breakdown told him.

"I know, I accepted my fate the second I plunged the shard into my chest."

Knockout put a hand on his shoulder and sighed. "If there is a way to prevent this from happening, I will find it. I am not going to just let you die." the medic replied, tone serious yet kind. "I will have to ask for Ratchet's insight with this, he knows more than I do."

Savage sighed and shook his head, a small defeated him on his face. "Thank you, but there is no need. Unicron would have made sure there is no way to undo it. They will soon outgrow by bodies ability to contain that and tear me apart, it won't be an honorable death, but a death I will meet without fear."

Breakdown shuddered at his words, the way Savage seemed so... calm and casual about it. Talking of such a gruesome way to die... It... no words could describe how he felt about it.

"How can you be so calm about this?" the large mech finally asked, voice tense.

"I will be the one giving the diagnosis Savage. If there is a way, anyway, to undo it, Ratchet and I will find it. I promise," He smiled softly at the seeker and reassuringly squeezing his shoulder. "Breakdown, can you give Savage a cube while I go talk to Megatron?"

"Yeah, sure. Hey, what are you going to tell Megatron?" Breakdown asked.

"No idea."

 

X x X

 

Neither Optimus nor Megatron had come yet to come up with anything since arriving aboard the Nemesis, it was strange how easy it had been to drop the millennia-old hatred to full on cooperation in the wake of Unicron's threat. It was as though their friendship had never ended.

They had wanted Dreadwing's input but when they turned to speak to him, only to find Dreadwing and Ratchet making out. Megatron shook his head with a small sigh, turning away from the pair. Stranger shit has happened.

"We'll think of something, Megatron. Unicron will not have your brother." Prime promised.

Megatron didn't say anything, he simply placed his hands on the console, if Savage died because of HIS quest for power... Starscream interrupted his brooding by wrapping his lithe arms around his waist, laying his head on his broad, and purring softly. He smiled a little, letting himself relax and letting Starscream comfort him. This lasted several minutes before the large door opened and the bridge fell silent as the medic entered.

"How is he?" Megatron asked once Starscream released him.

"He's awake and himself, in a way," knockout replied then sighed. "But there is something you should know, my lord."

Worry and dread gripped the silver warlord's spark. "What is it, knockout?"

"Savage is carrying twins and Unicron... he is the father." Dead shocked silence followed this reveal.

Megatron's jaw dropped, an expression of utter shock gripped him, rage swiftly replaced it. "WHAT?!"

Knockout swallowed and repeated what he just said, he wasn't sure he wanted to give Megatron the full truth yet, not with his master now angrily pacing, muttering death threats under his breath. Optimus, however, seemed to sense there was more and coolly asked.

"There is more, isn't there?" The Autobot leader looked just as shocked as Megatron but had better control over his emotions. "Finish what you came here to say, Knockout. Megatron will learn eventually, better he hear it now then later."

Knockout looked at Megatron, he had stopped pacing his shoulders shaking with barely restrained rage. He swallowed again before speaking once more. "There is more, yes. The chances that Savage will die in childbirth are high. But I will be working with Ratchet on a way to prevent this, my Lord!" He added quickly when Megatron's optic twitched.

"Terminate the pregnancy." He found himself saying.

Everyone; Autobot and Decepticon alike looked at the silver Warlord, shock clear on their collective faces. Terminating a pregnancy was something that Cybertronians thought of as amoral... taboo even... For Megatron to suggest such a thing showed just how serious the entire situation was...

"M-My lord, L..." Knockout started only to have Megatron cut him off, fiery optics turned on him.

"No, YOU listen! I didn't spend my entire life keeping Savage safe, just so he could die during childbirth! I am making the decision for you, terminate the pregnancy, Savage is far more important than the demon spawn he's carrying!" He practically shouted.

Knockout flinched at Megatron's rage but he understood why he knew how much Megatron valued his brother's life. He swallowed and bowed his head but before he could say a word, Ratchet put his two cents in. Ever the voice of reason.

"Terminating a pregnancy is unheard, we need to find another solution. Let Knockout and I see if we can come up with one, If we find nothing, then we can always terminate."

Megatron rounded on the Autobot mech, his optics burning with barely contained rage, Ratchet didn't flinch and simply stood his ground while Dreadwing stepped closer to him just in case Megatron exploded and turned violent.

"I will NOT have my brother's life put in jeopardy just so you medics can poke and prod him to find a hypothetical solution! Terminate it, and that is FINAL!!" He shouted just barely restraining himself.

Ratchet had little choice but to back down, he gave Megatron one last seething glare before storming out with Knockout following close behind him.

Optimus put his hand on Megatron's shoulder to try and calm him down. "I know that you're only thinking about brother's wellbeing. But the sparklings he is carrying are innocent."

"They're His offspring, Optimus, they're far from innocent," Megatron replied, anger slowly ebbing. "Terminating them will save him from a gruesome fate. Warriors like Savage and myself should die in battle."

 

X x X

 

"Those sparklings maybe Unicron's offspring but they're still innocent," Ratchet ranted as they made their way to the Med Bay. "There has to be a way to save Savage without killing the Sparklings."

Knockout allowed the other medic rant, he also wanted to save the flyer, Savage was is a great guy and fun to be around. They would first try Ratchet's option before going to plan B.

He had to hand it to Ratchet to standing up to Megatron when few dared to try without pissing themselves.

 

X x X

 

Back in the med-bay, Savage laid back down on the berth, one hand going to rest over his chest-plates and the sparklings below. Despite who their father was, they were still innocent. He turned his head with a sigh, and his optics fell on the sleeping form of Soundwave on another berth. He frowned and felt his chest tightens. he was responsible for his pain... he was responsible for everything...

Breakdown was close by and watching him with concern and a bit of fear, they were taking a risk by removing the restraints but Savage wasn't a prisoner. He turned his attention towards the door when it slid open, revealing Knockout and Ratchet.

"How are Soundwave's vitals?" Knockout asked as he stepped inside with Ratchet.

"They're slowly improving." He replied.

Ratchet looked over at the prone form of Soundwave then back at Knockout. "May I?"

"Yes, just let him know you're there first, otherwise he might fry your brain if you startle him." Knockout replied.

Due to the cloth damp with healing salve covering Soundwave's face and throat, Ratchet couldn't see the full extent of his injuries. But if that hallway where Soundwave had been found was anything to go by, Soundwave was lucky to be alive... glancing at the cloth covered face again, he a placed a gentle hand on the injured mech's forearm and tried not to flinch when he felt Soundwave's presence invade his mind. 

**_'You're the Autobot Medic.'_** Soundwave commented.

_**'Yes, I'm Ratchet.**_ ' Ratchet replied, remain calm.

_**'What are you doing on the Nemesis?'**_ He asked curiously.

Ratchet quickly explained the situation, then told him that he was going to try and repair the worst of his wounds. He didn't hide the fact that he couldn't repair everything, and that the telepath would probably have lasting injuries. He felt Soundwave's mental tremor and couldn't help but feel sorry for him, even if he was a Decepticon, he didn't deserve that...

_**'Very well, do what you can.'** _

Ratchet squeezed his forearm reassuringly and answered with a simple. _**'I will. I never fail a patient.'**_

Soundwave gave him a small mental nod before pulling out of Ratchet's mind and falling back into unconsciousness, the mind meld had zapped what little strength he had.

Ratchet shivered a little, that had been a strange experience. He glanced at Soundwave and sighed softly before walking away to grab the scanner so he could gauge where he should start, he noticed how tired Knockout looked and smiled softly. "Try and get some rest, Knockout. If I need you, I'll come to get you."

Knockout rubbed the back of his head and yawned. "Yeah, alright." He rolled his shoulders before heading for the backroom.

Ratchet watched him for a moment before getting to work, he checked the progress of Soundwave's screen faceplate that Knockout had been working on, it looked identical to the one that Soundwave was wearing prior to the attack. It was coming along nicely and nearly complete, the medic decided that he would let Knockout finish working on the screen faceplate before retrieving the scanner, after running a scan he now knew where he should start. _ **  
**_

He worked for 45 minutes before noticing something was off, despite being unconscious Soundwave was shivering and felt cold to the touch. The Autobot medic ran another scan, the scanner was either broken or something was wrong with the telepathic mech, thinking quickly he tweaked the controls of the scanner before doing another scan...

Ratchet cursed under his breath as he checked the results again, his optics widen with disbelief.

"What is it?" It was Knockout, having failed for the last 45 minutes to rest.

Ratchet didn't speak, his mind still trying to process the results of the second scan. He didn't pull away when Knockout came over and took hold of his hand so he could see the results for himself.

"Impossible, how could we have missed that?" Knockout asked.

"Dark Energon..." Ratchet stated. "When Savage attacked Soundwave, he was under Unicron's influence correct?"

"Yeah, but what does... shit..." Knockout whispered as he understood what Ratchet was saying. "I cleaned his wounds the second he was brought in why didn't I think of looking for Energon poisoning?"

"Because it's dark energon, normally Energon poisoning would be easy to diagnosis. Dark Energon poisoning is something altogether different and may prove difficult to cure..."

"What are you saying, Ratchet?" Knockout asked, looking at Soundwave.

"I'm saying that we don't act quickly, Soundwave will die of Dark Energon poisoning. We'll need to think outside the box for this, I doubt we can cure this like one would if it was normal energon poisoning."

"Do... do we inform Lord Megatron?"

"No, leave him in the dark for now."

Both medics trembled when they felt Soundwave's presences in their minds. A sensation that was difficult to get used to.

_**'You... can't come up with a plan while in the same room as Savage... otherwise, He will know,"**_ Soundwave weakly informed the medics. _**'As long as he and the Dark One are fused, Savage is the ultimate spy...'**_

That actually made sense, whatever Savage knew so did Unicron. Perhaps they could cure the dark energon poisoning without Savage and therefore Unicron hearing about it first... It stood to reason that they couldn't decide on anything while in the same room as the flyer. Maybe there was a way around this... If Unicron could only hear them when they were talking aloud... then perhaps speaking via Soundwave's telepathy they could come up with something. Ratchet was pondering this when the voice of Soundwave sounded in his head again, making him wince a bit. That was going to take some getting used to...

_**'I do not recommend it. Even telepathically, I am sure that the Chaos Bringer can overhear a conversation in the same room.'**_ he explained to both medics, and they shared a look.

_**'Well, he IS a God. It would make sense that he have this kind of omniscience.'**_ Knockout finally said sounding annoyed. _**'But we still need to find a solution. For you, Savage, and the sparklings he's carrying.'**_

_**'Yes, we do, but not here.'**_ Soundwave stated sounding stern even in their heads.

Their conversation was cut short by sudden screaming from Savage! Knockout and Ratchet were on him in a second as the mech thrashed and flailed wildly on the medical berth as white-hot pain wracked his body. To their shocked horror, Savage's abdomen expanded before their very eyes, it was as though the little ones inside him were having an expected growth spurt!

"Hold his legs! Now, before he hurts himself!" Ratchet ordered all business, pushing his shock and horror to the sidelines as he worked on retraining the seeker's arms to the berth.

Knockout was a little slower to react and ended up getting a foot to the chest for his trouble, the force of it sending him into the empty berth behind him. He was quick to recover and took a hold of the mech's flailing limbs to restrain them. After a few more moments, the seeker was immobile and he stopped trashing as the sudden growth ceased... he now looked like he was in the final stage of carrying or getting close to it... the medics shared a look of shock.

"We can't abort now... he's too far along..." Ratchet gaped, now at a complete loss of what to do...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The race is on but will it be enough with Unicron lurking close by?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megatron continues to feel two emotions; livid and concern

 

Savage lay there panting and in a fair bit of pain, he hadn't been expecting that to happen but he shouldn't have been surprised, he doubted that Unicron was willing to wait for the pregnancy to take its natural course. Now, he only had a matter of days until the birth of the twins... and his death.

"What are we going to do now?" Breakdown asked, having just returned with Energon cubes for Knockout and Ratchet.

"Give him something for the pain for starters." Ratchet commented as he pulled out a syringe.

The Med-bay doors were all but kicked opened as Megatron and Optimus now stood in the open doorway, the Decepticon leader's optics looked as though they were going to pop out of his head as they fell on his brother. Optimus could only stare at the now heavily pregnant Savage when the last time he had seen the flyer, he wasn't even showing...

"I thought I told you to terminate them," Megatron growled not at Knockout but at Ratchet, who had just administered a painkiller to Savage.

"that was what I was about to do when this... unexpected growth happened!" the white and red medic lied arms crossed over his chest and glared, having no intention what so ever in aborting the little ones. "Now, however, abortion isn't an option anymore!"

"About to?! You left the Bridge 45minutes ago!!" Megatron was pale with helpless rage. "What the fuck have you been doing since then? Seeing whose is bigger?!"

The Decepticon Leader clinched his fists, baring his fangs in a feral growl. Ratchet didn't look too impressed and didn't budge from his position. "I figured we'd let Savage recover from his possession and in the meantime see to Soundwave's injuries. However, while working on Soundwave, I came up with a solution that will let your brother live."

Megatron's optic twitched with barely restrained anger, Ratchet was as stubborn and fearless as ever! If Savage died because of Ratchet-

Optimus put a hand on Megatron's shoulder and stepped forward, not quite standing between them but close enough just in case. "And what would this solution be, Ratchet?"

  
"Removing the sparklings from the gestation chamber and place them into an artificial womb to finish their growth." Ratchet coolly replied.

Knockout thoughtfully stroked his chin at Ratchet's suggestion. "That actually might work, the only problem is that I don't have enough energon gelatin for the false womb."

"I do... back at base." Ratchet commented.

Megatron looked like a volcano about to explode, they could have avoided ALL of this had Ratchet simply done what he had ordered! The only ones keeping him from exploding was Optimus and Starscream's presences over the bond.

As they continued to talk about possible solutions; the room slowly filled with light purple smoke that only Savage could see and feel. Moments later, Unicron stood before the restrained seeker, his dark eyes locked on his protruding stomach. Savage flinched when his master placed a clawed hand on his stomach, just over the now nearly fully grown twins.

"It's only a matter of time now," Unicron crooned before turning his dark eyes on Savage. "They cannot save you, my pet. Regardless of what they try, you are still doomed. You gave me your spark and I shall reap when it is ripe for the taking."

Savage nodded once, he had already accepted his fate, he swallowed before speaking aloud. "It doesn't matter what you do, I will still die."

When Savage spoke, every optics turned to him. Megatron would only stare at his brother far too stunned to speak. He shook himself and started a slight growl in his voice. "How dare you give up now, despite my orders they have come up with a solution that could possibly save you."

He pushed past Optimus and stood over Savage, optics hard. "There is no way in the pit that I'll let Unicron take you from me! Not after all we've been through!" His gaze turned to the heavens and snarled. "You hear me Unicron? I WILL NOT let you have him! I'd rather die then let you take his spark! I haven't shielded him, protected him and raised him for all these years just so you can have your twisted way with him!"

Dark laughter filled the room as Unicron materialized out of thin air, tall and terrifying as ever. Savage flinched a little and turned his head away while Knockout trembled in horror, allowing himself to be shielded by Breakdown. "You are quite confident, Megatron. It is rather amusing, but you are wrong. There is nothing any of you can do to save him now. He chose his own fate the day he plunged that shard into his chest."

Megatron snarled in rage and rose to his full height as he glared fearlessly at the dark God. "I will find a way to destroy you, Beast!"

"So you say, but what hope do you have? I am a God!" Unicron snarled, eyes bright with fury.

"He has the power of a Prime, Unicron." Optimus actually growled.

"You? Ha! It took 13 Primes and Primus himself to defeat me. And you... are the last of them." The Dark God replied, looking him up and down with a sneer.

"He has The Matrix of leadership. That alone can and will defeat you." Ratchet told him.

A flicker of fear briefly passed through the purple optics of the dark God. The Matrix of leadership was the only thing he truly feared, the only thing that could defeat him.

"You may have The Matrix but his soul is still mine," Unicron growled then turned his burning gaze back on Megatron. "Savage is far from innocent, Megatron. His soul is as black as yours, if not more tainted, there is nothing you can do to change his fate."

"We'll see about that..." Megatron growled, fixing Unicron with a hard glare.

Unicron laughed, his purple optics bright with amused glee. His fangs gleamed in the bright light of the room and wings moved some, making him look even larger. "You're such a fool, Megatron. Even if you selflessly sacrifice yourself, Savage's soul is still mine in the end."

Optimus let out an angered growl himself and stepped forward. "I will fight you until the end, Chaos Bringer. I will not hesitate to use the Matrix of Leadership to defeat you, Unicron. Even if I have to forfeit my life to achieve that."

"We shall see, Disciple of Primus," Unicron growled before vanishing, he looked at Savage and purred. "I'll see you soon, my pet."

Savage trembled at his Master's promise as Megatron cursed in their native tongue before turning to Ratchet, optics blazing. "You and Knockout do whatever it takes to keep him alive!"

Ratchet nodded once and turned to Knockout who was visibly shaken, he gave the sports car's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before speaking, voice calm and confident. "Let's get to work."

The Decepticon medic was confused and a little scared, he had felt a number of things from Unicron and Savage... what he felt from Savage was far more concerning. His spark... he could feel that Savage's spark was fading, growing weaker with every visit from his dark master... he mentally shook himself and nodded at Ratchet's words.  
He hooked the mech up to a spark monitor and the Sparklings' and Savage's spark beats appeared; the sparklings were strong and steady, but Savage's was a little slow and weak.

"We need to strengthens his spark, or the labor and birth will extinguish it. I can hook him to an energon feed line, that should help." Knockout commented before hooking one up to the flyer.

Optimus managed to remain calm and collected after Unicron had vanished, he knew Megatron was furious but he also knew that Ratchet was dead set on saving Savage and his little ones. He then turned to Megatron and stated, calm as ever. "They know what they are doing, Megatron. let them work."

Megatron huffed, too worried and angry to listen to reason. "I'll destroy him, Prime. I'll make sure he pays for what he's doing to Savage."

Savage was barely aware of what was happening within the med-bay, all he knew was that he was hooked up to something and he heard three separate spark beats.

_As long as I can hear that, I'll know that I'm still alive._

He just hoped that before he died he got to see his little ones, that would be enough for him. But sadly, nowadays, hope was something he couldn't afford any more...

 

X x X

 

After gathering the supplies they needed from the Autobot base, using the controls that Ratchet possed so they wouldn't have to use the Con's ground bridge, thus giving away the location of their base which Ratchet was not willing to risk.

 _Better safe than sorry_. Ratchet thought.

They quickly got to work on creating the artificial womb for the sparklings as they would have to perform a C-section on Savage pretty soon.

Knockout glanced over at Savage who was sleeping, not that he could blame the guy, he would need to keep his strength up for later.

 _Hold on just a little longer, Savage_. He vowed.

It took almost 6 hours to get the artificial womb ready for the sparklings, and by this time, Savage's spark-beat had gotten even weaker, as had the little ones. The strain to their systems was getting too strong. But at last, they were ready to perform the C-Section and transfer the sparklings.

"Alright, let's get to work, shall we? No more time to lose." The red and white medic said knockout agreed.

The psychic Decepticon could feel that Unicron still lingered somewhere in the Nemesis, he couldn't tell if the dark God would try anything during the surgery, he could very well interfere and screw things up. Knockout hoped that things would go smoothly and that Unicron would keep to himself.

"He's ready, Ratchet. We can proceed." He announced and stood to the side of the berth, ready to transfer the first sparkling into the false womb.

~

Megatron paced in the observation room, watching the proceedings. He would've preferred to abort the sparklings but that wasn't an option anymore. If Savage died... He let out a growl, he knew the procedure was risky under normal circumstances but with Unicron skulking around the danger was off the charts.

Optimus watched him pace and tried to reassure several times, but the Warlord would hear nothing of this. He sighed and settled in to watch as the medics started.

~

Savage blinked in surprise when he could no longer feel anything from the waist down, he figured it might have something to do with whatever Ratchet had given him a few minutes ago.

"Umm, I can't feel... anything," Savage stated a little nervous.

"It's alright, its the numbing agent doing its job," Ratchet told him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You are in great hands, you will be fine."

Savage nodded once but was still felt nervous.

Knockout pressed a gentle hand on Savage Shoulder and smiled a little. "We'll save them, Savage, I promise."

Savage nodded shakily, and swallowed, closing his optics when he felt the pressure of hands on his stomach. Ratchet moved into position and the flyer felt his spark start to race. He was terrified, he wanted to run but he knew ratchet was the best medic of Cybertron, and that he was in the best of hands.

Knockout watched as Ratchet online the laser scalpel and brought it down to make the first cut. He was very meticulous, and so far everything was going fine. Knockout could see the sparklings being uncovered, so very tiny and fragile looking. The first one was soon free, and Knockout quickly put him into the artificial wounds. it was a little mech, looking a lot like Unicron himself, with tiny leathery wings and horns.

The second one was even tinier, a little harder to get out of the gestation chamber as though it didn't want to leave. It was a little femme with a seeker built. She too was put with her brother, they curled together in the clear artificial womb. The medics could see them floating on the gelatin-rich in energon and nutriment.

"They're beautiful..." Savage said, optics glazed with tears as he reached out a hand to touch the glass, once it was brought over to him. At least he'd been able to see them...

While Knockout hooked Savage up to an energon feed to replenish what he had lost during the procedure, Ratchet went over to the intercom that would contact the observation deck once the button had been pressed.

"It's done, both Savage the sparklings are just fine." He told them.

Optimus pushed the button in the observation deck and replied. _"That is good news, well done. Both of you. And the sparklings, what are they?"_

"A mech and a femme, they both appear to be fliers." Ratchet said.

 _"Appear to be?"_ Came Megatron's voice.

Ratchet looked up and saw that Megatron had moved Optimus aside to speak into the intercom.

"It's... hard to tell at this stage." Ratchet lied.

The medic was quite certain that Megatron wouldn't take the news that one of the sparklings was the spitting image of Unicron, he would find out soon enough.

 

X x X

 

The small family had been moved to a different part of the med-bay so they could get some peace and recover, not long after being moved Savage was roused from sleep when he heard movement somewhere in the room. He opened his optics and fear gripped his spark as it always did when he saw his dark master. Unicron was standing by the artificial womb looking down at his children, his expression unreadable. He placed a clawed hand to the glass, causing the sparklings to shift upon feeling the presence of their sire. The little femme shied away while her brother shifted closer.

"You may have escaped death, for now, Savage. But I will make sure that you suffer before you die." The Dark God said turning his great horned head to him.

It was clear that the dark God was furious about something and was directing it at him, he then heard his master hiss as he lifted his hand from the glass, as if he had been burned.

"You did this didn't you, Primus? You changed one of their sparks, I can feel it."

A new voice filled the room, it pierced the suffocating darkness that was Unicron, it actually filled Savage was warmth and hope. The voice itself was deep but smooth as silk.

  
"I did, brother. But you fail to realize that both are innocent. Where there is darkness, there will always be light. No sparkling is born evil, your goal here was void from the start..."

Unicron hissed again and clenched his fists, looking up at where the voice was coming from, it sounded like it was all around them, filling the ship. Every Cybertronian on board could feel that their God was amongst them and felt humbled by this. Some ever fell to their knees in awe and adoration, others cowered in holy terror.

"You merely delayed the inevitable, brother. You may have saved the sparkings, but their mother's spark is still mine." He growled, causing Savage gasp in pain when Phantom claws gave his spark a slight squeeze.

The flyer had never really believed in Primus or Unicron up until recent events, he had been certain that nothing would happen when he shoved the shard in his chest, save for the agonizing pain of shoving something near his spark. He had been proven wrong in the worst way, his optics had been opened...

"You forget about my Disciple, brother, you will meet your demise at his hands. But for now, I will allow you to bask in your ephemeral victory. We shall meet again..."

The voice and presence of Primus had completely faded from the ship, leaving the inhabitants completely frozen in stunned awe, like time itself had stopped while the brothers spoke.

After the initial shock of what had just happened wore off, Savage wanted to know if what Unicron had said about the sparkings was true. Primus himself had said that he had changed one of the sparklings. Grunting with effort, the recovering flyer sat up and slid off the berth, took hold of the energon IV stand, and rolled it forward as he made his way toward the artificial womb where his little ones now resided.

By the time he reached them, he was panting, brow slick with condensation. He had to lean against the wall to catch his breath, he had just walked across the room but it felt like he just booked it from one end of the ship to the other without stopping.

 _I have to know... I need to know..._ He thought.

He pushed off from the wall with a grunt so he could gaze into the fake womb. His optics softened as he gazed down at his babies adorable and innocent. Sure, the mech looked exactly like his father but that didn't matter now...

"I'm going to name you Sagaris." He said softly.

He then looked at his twin and his optics widened when saw that his daughter was looking straight at him, helm tilted... with bright blue optics... a name came to him and it seemed to fit... for his infant daughter reminded him of himself, how he use to be.

"Maelstrom. Your name is Maelstrom..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment of peace doesn't last...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizes for the wait, it's been too hot for the past week to use my laptop comfortably and without fear of having it suddenly burst into flames.

Ratchet was the first to come out of his daze, only to find Knockout passed out on the floor at his side. He swore and knelt doing a scan to see if there was any damage. He was relieved to know that Knockout had simply been overwhelmed by the sheer power of the Gods and lost consciousness not that he could blame the sports car.

He lightly patted his cheek. "Hey, it's over. Hey, I'm going to need you to wake up, the scan says your fine, I just want to be sure. I should warn you, I'm not above sitting on people." That was a lie, of course, he would never actually do it.

"Ugh, please don't. You'll scratch my finish." Knockout mumbled as he came round, his optics suddenly snapped open and jolted upright, only groan in discomfort and grip his head. "Agh, my head..."

His head was pounding and he felt like he was hung over... Being a Medium and the presence of two extremely powerful entities was a horrible combination, it had completely overwhelmed him...

He rubbed his temples in discomfort before gasping again. "Shit! Savage! The Sparklings!" He suddenly exclaimed before scrambling to his feet and rushed past a stunned ratchet and burst into the med-bay, headings straight for the backroom where the Savage and the little ones were.

His optics widened when he spotted a clearly exhausted Savage near the sparkling tank, he rushed over to the winded mech. "Savage, you shouldn't be up! You haven't fully recovered."

"I-I had to know..." His hand was clamped firmly around the energon pole feed, and the other stroking the glass of the womb. "I had to know if... what Primus said was true..." He wavered and would have fallen to the floor if Knockout hadn't caught him.

Thankfully, Savage hadn't truly passed out otherwise the sports car wouldn't have been able to handle the flyer's full weight.

"Yes, I know they've been blessed by Primus, I felt it the second I came in here." Knockout replied with a soft grunt.

He had never felt anything so pure in all his life, Primus had truly blessed the twins, it no longer mattered who their father was, the little ones were free of their father's evil. Sadly, the same could not be said for Savage, the medic could still feel Unicron's hold on him.

"C'mon, let's get you back to the berth." Knockout said gently.

Savage made no objection, having worn himself out. He was out cold the second he laid down on the berth.

 

X x

 

Megatron had rushed towards the med-bay the moment he shook himself out of his daze and barged in with Optimus on his heels, the Autobot leader was trying to talk him out of any insane idea that crossed his mind.

"Megatron, please, calm down. It won't help your brother," Optimus counseled as they reached the doors and Megatron rushed in. "The little ones are not in any danger. Even if you can't realize it, Savage can still be saved."

Megatron paused mid-step and slowly turned towards Optimus, red optics blazing with fury and a fair bit of worried awe. "Calm down? CALM DOWN?! How can I calm down when Unicron AND Primus HIMSELF are playing with Savage's life?! Oh, I am calm, Optimus... Completely and utterly CALM!" He almost shouted as Ratchet, in all his calm level-headed glory reached up and pinched a spot in his neck that resulted in a full body paralysis.

"Now, you're calm," Ratchet stated in a flat, matter of fact tone as he caught the warlord before he faceplants. He shook his head and turned to Optimus. "Can you help me put this ball of rage on a berth so he can cool down? He'll be able to move in a few minutes."

Megatron glared daggers at Ratchet while the two Autobots carried him into the Med-bay and onto a berth where he would stay until he was ready to have a calm, level-headed conversation.

The Medic shook his head, the Decepticon Warlord sometimes had a one-track mind but he had a right to be a little freaked out, his brother was under Unicron's thumb and on top of that Primus just showed up! He sighed and glanced over his shoulder when Knockout appeared, the red sports car blinked in surprise when he saw Megatron fuming on a spare berth.

"Don't worry, he's fine. How's Savage?" Ratchet coolly stated.

As Knockout told Ratchet what had happened, Ratchet felt his optic twitch as he shook his head, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "By the Allspark, those two are definitely related!" He sighs. "I'll check him and the sparklings, you check on Soundwave, we still need to come up with a plan for him."

Knockout glanced at Megatron again before nodding once headed towards the private room they had moved Soundwave he paused by the door when he felt a slight shiver. He glanced around him in an almost skittish manner before going inside only to freeze when he spotted a ghostly figure standing over Soundwave's battered form.

The ghostly figured looked up when Knockout entered, it smiled warmly at the medic before vanishing into a silver mist. Knockout hadn't realized that he had been holding his breath until after the apparition had vanished.

Cautiously, he approached Soundwave's berth, his jaw dropped in shocked aw, Soundwave's injuries were fully healed! He grabbed the scanner Ratchet had tweaked for being able to read Dark Energon, his eyes widened at the results.

Not only were his wounds healed, but he was no longer suffering from Dark Energon poisoning!

"By Primus!" He exclaimed then noticed at how ironic that sounded, if it hadn't been Primus then it certainly was one of his Messengers. "Miracles seem to be a common occurrence around here nowadays..."

Soundwave groaned softly, feeling... different. In fact, he felt normal. His silver purple optics opened and they locked with a stunned looking Knockout.

"How..." he croaked out.

Knockout shook himself before speaking. "A little help from a wandering Messenger." He smiled at the slightly confused look on Soundwave's face, something he'd never thought he'd see. "A Miracle, Soundwave. Don't question it."

 

Xx

 

Knockout approached Megatron who was no longer paralyzed and was now standing in front of the artificial womb looking down at the sparklings. Optimus was standing at a respectful distance, waiting for his turn to see them.

Ratchet was with Savage checking the incision he had made for the C-section, the flyer was watching Megatron closely, no doubt his maternal and seeker instincts were rearing to go just in case.

"Lord Megatron?" Knockout asked, barely containing his excitement.

Megatron glanced at Knockout for a moment before turning his gaze back to the little ones, fully aware of Savage's optics boring into the back of his head. "Yes, Knockout. What is it?"

"It's Soundwave, my lord. His injuries are fully healed." Knockout replied, trying not to bounce on his feet.

Stunned silence greeted his words, Megatron and Optimus looked surprised while Savage looked genuinely relieved to hear this. He wanted to silently thank Primus for this, but he knew that Unicron would be able to hear it due to the connection between them.

"Thank you, Knockout. I will see him in a moment." Megatron stated a smile in his voice.

The sports car nodded once before finding a spot to sit and calm down. He needed to sort through everything that happened recently, his head was still pounding though not as painful as before. Something was amiss, moments before he had lost consciousness something had been given to him, only he couldn't figure out what it was or could be.

Ratchet found him not long after, he sat down beside him and offered him a cube. "Here, you look like you could use one."

Knockout mumbled his thanks and took a sip then coughed. "Is that Highgrade?"

"Megatron's stash," Ratchet commented with a small smirk, but his eyes held concern. "Is something wrong?"

"I honestly don't know," Ratchet replied before taking another sip. "I just have this feeling that I'm missing something important. It's maddening."

 

X x

 

Soundwave was still a little stiff as he sat up, but he was sure that he would be able to return to his duties in a couple of days. He knew that Savage wasn't to blame for what happened, he was under the influence of the Chaos Bringer.

He rolled his shoulders and spotted his visor that Knockout and ratchet had been working on, it was identical to the one that had been damaged in the fight. He smiled a little before snapping his visor into place.

He glanced over his shoulder when another entered the room where he had been moved, he turned and slightly bowed when he saw that it was Megatron.

"Megatron."

Megatron was relieved to see his oldest friend up and about, he didn't bother resisting the smile that reached his lips. "Good to see that you have recovered, Soundwave. Today has been rather interesting and strange."

Soundwave couldn't agree more, they all had a rather weird day. He was simply relieved that he was now healed and didn't really care who he had to thank for this. Primus, His Messanger, whoever, he was simply relieved that it was over.

"I am simply relieved to be whole again, my lord. I'd rather not experience that again." He shivered then sat back on the berth, letting out a shaky breath.

Megatron's optics softened slightly before he reached out and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Take your time in terms of recovery. I can manage with Starscream and Knockout for the time being."

Soundwave nodded once, not quite trusting himself to speak.

"My lord, there is something you need to know. During the attack, I was able to probe Unicron's mind, he is slowly killing Savage through the shard that lies within his spark chamber." He stated, fighting back a shiver at the memory.

"Then we remove it," Megatron commented.

"That would kill him, my lord."

Megatron growled softly in reply, he was growing tired of playing this game that obviously rigged against him.

 

X x

 

Savage found himself tied to a different berth in a different room, his arms tied above his head, and his legs were spread open and tied down as well. He lifted his head and his spark froze in terror when he saw Unicron standing in the doorway, a toothy smirk on his face.

"Hello, my pet."

Savage shuddered and pulled on his bonds while the dark God walked over to him and used a claw to almost gently tracing the edges of his chest plates. He was smirking wickedly and his purple optics were glinting with malice. "You look tempting, all trussed up like that."

"M-master... I'm not well... Please..." He pleaded, really not feeling like being fragged right now. He whimpered when the claw moved from his chest plates and slowly towards his panel and tapped lightly.

Unicron just smirked. "I'm not giving you a choice now, am I?" There was a slight purr in his tone. "However, will grant you this one mercy, I won't ravage the treasure between your legs just yet."

The berth dipped as the dark lord crawled into it then straddled his waist. "I will, however, ravage your spark," He gave his chest plates a little tap with his claw. "Now open up and I promise you will enjoy this."

 _Empty words..._ Savage thought, unintentionally shivering when Unicron ran his clawed finger down his chest plates.

He swallowed before opening his chest plates, baring his spark to his dark master. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, just wanting it to be over with.

Unicron found this rather amusing, soon his pet would be screaming his name while he ravaged his spark. And scream he did and it was music to his ears, his pet writhed beneath him as he licked and stroked the pulsing orb, it wasn't long until his crotch covering opened.

"Open your eyes, my pet. I want you to see this." Unicron purred after giving Savage's spark one last lick.

Panting and trembling in unwanted desire, Savage opened his eyes and blinked at the ghost-like tentacle hovering above him.

He made the mistake of opening his mouth to speak when it surged into his mouth and seemed to expand, giving him flashbacks.

He pulled on his restraints as the tentacle ravaged his throat, muffling his cries as he felt two more slides inside him proceeding to ravage him in unrelenting thrusts. Tears of humiliation streamed down his face, knowing that his cruel master was enjoying watching him squirm like the toy that he was.

Unicron licked his lips while he watched his pet squirm helplessly, oh, the things he had planned for him! He ran a mockingly gentle claw over his spark, causing Savage to climax with a muffled scream. Moments later, the tentacle in his mouth and crotch retreated and vanished as Savage threw up the fluids that had been forced down his throat during the whole ordeal.

Unicron chuckled and waved his hand which caused the vomit to vanish. The berth slowly tilted forward until it was no longer horizontal. The dark lord purred as he took Savage's chin and forced the flyer to look at him. His thumb wiping off the spit and strange fluids from his chin.

"That was simply a taste. We are just getting started, my pet." He brought his face closer to kiss Savage.

"No." Savage growled.

"What was that?" Unicron asked, eyes narrowing.

"I said no." Savage replied, teeth bared in a snarl of defiance.

Unicron's optics darkened with smoldering rage. "How dare you tell me no."

The dark god moved so fast, Savage didn't it until it was wrapped around his throat and squeeze, claws digging into the soft metal skin of his throat.

"Have you forgotten our deal, my pet? You would come when I call and I would take what I will of you without question or resistance. All so I can spare your brother," He narrowed his optics, tone dangerous as he added, hissing like an angry Earth snake. "Are you going back on your word?"

Savage felt fear grip his spark at the dark god's expression and tone, but that didn't matter, he has had enough! He didn't want to be Unicron's plaything any longer, he wanted to live, save his brother, and watch his little ones grow! He bared teeth again as he snarled. "I refuse to be your toy anymore! I am my own master!"

Unicron growled at his pet's defiance, he bared his own teeth before removing his hand from his throat and taking a firm grip on Savage's still exposed spark and squeezed, what came next was music to his ears.

Savage's defiant snarl turned into an agonized scream as white-hot pain seared through his entire body. Everything felt as though someone had just injected him with acid and it was slowly making its way through his body, killing every cell as it went.

Unicron's grip on his spark lasted only a half a minute, but it felt like an eternity of agonized pain, he removed his hand from Savage's spark and simply watched his pet before speaking. "Are you going to defy me again, pet?"

Savage frantically shook his head, tears running down his face. He never wanted to experience that again!

"Good," Unicron crooned placing a hand on the side of his face. "I don't like having to punish, not after all you've done for me."

The bonds holding him broke, freeing the flyer as he fell forward onto his hands and knees. Trembling in fear and pain, he crawled over to his master and grabbed one of his legs and buried his face into it.

Unicron smirked, rather pleased with this show of submission.

"I'm sorry, my Master. So sorry." He rasped, voice hoarse from the screaming.

"I will forgive your lapse in judgment this time, but do not let it happen again." Unicron replied.

"It won't, I swear it won't." Savage quickly stated, trembling at the possibility of a recurrence of the spark squeeze.

"Good, now get back on the berth, I wasn't finished playing with you." His master said, voice once again laced with lust.

Savage nuzzled his master's leg in a show of submission before crawling back onto the now horizontal berth and laid there shivering, whimpering in fearful anticipation. What had he been thinking?! He couldn't be openly defiant with Unicron! He had to remind himself that he was enduring this and doing it all for his brother...

"P-please master be gentle..." He pleaded, wide red optics staring at the approaching hulking form of his Master.

"Perhaps, however, you just defied me and mouthed off. You still deserve some punishment." He purred, tone lustful and laced with cruelty.

Savage swallowed and closed eyes his eyes as he tried to fight back tears, a mewl escaped him as his master's clawed finger slipped inside him, another soon followed. He gripped the edges of the berth as Unicron thrusts his fingers in and out.

"My, my," The dark lord purred a few thrusts later. "Already wet again, you seem to crave my touch."

"I-I do..." Savage panted, hating himself for his weakness. "I have always craved your touch..."

Unicron smirked, pleased by this. "You are learning, my pet. Very good, and for that... I will be gentle."

Savage gasped and arched his back in pleasure as Unicron ran his tongue over his spark before closing his chest plates.

Unicron removed his fingers, smirking at the whine that escaped from Savage. He made Savage wait as he took his time licking the fluids from his fingers before climbing onto berth and straddling his pet's waist, he leaned and captured the other's lips in a hungry kiss, swallowing the moan that followed when he slid inside.

Like he had promised his Master was gentle, but domineeringly so, no part of him was left untouched. Moans were torn from him, whimpers as his wings were messed with, the slow agonizing pace was more of a punishment than a reprieve. Savage gripped his master's back, wanting more, wanting it hard.

"M-Master, please..." Savage moaned.

"Please what, my pet?" Unicron purred, nuzzling his neck even giving it a mockingly gentle nip.

"H-Harder... I want you... harder... Please!"

A growling chuckle escaped Unicron. "As you wish, my pet. I just might keep you around." He gripped Savage's upper arms hard enough to leave bruises, he smiled when he heard his pet wince a little in discomfort.

Savage cried out in ecstasy and self-loathing when his master proceeded to pound into the berth, he dug his claws into his master's back in an attempt to anchor himself to something.

"Never forget you are mine." His master growled before sinking his teeth into his shoulder, drawing blood.

 

X x X

 

Ratchet heard whimpers and moans as the private room where Savage resided. Curious, he headed toward the source of the noise.

The source of the noise was coming from Savage. The flyer was gripping the edges of the berth hard enough to leave dents. Was he having a nightmare? His optics widened when he saw the claws marks across his chest, he spotted the blood on his claws, what was going on?!

He had to put a stop to this... Against his better judgment, Ratchet approached the berth with the intention of waking the troubled flyer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admits the chaos, love is found but can it survive with Gods lurking about?

Ratchet glanced at Savage's face before reaching over, laying a hand on his shoulder, and gave it a little shake. "Savage, it's only a night-"

The reaction that followed wasn't what the medic had expected. Savage's optics snapped opened, no longer red, but purple and with a snarl that sounded bestial in nature, he struck out like a snake and took hold of the medic's hand and violently twisted.

White hot pain shot up Ratchet's arm as he felt his wrist break, causing him to cry out in pain then surprise when he found himself flying into a nearby wall, briefly stunned from the impact.

 ** _"Savage is mine, medic! Keep your hands off, my pet. You should do well to remember, you may have severed my hold over my offspring, but my hold on Savage is stronger than ever!"_** Unicron/Savage snarled as Ratchet's optics widened when he looked upon Savage.

The Flyer was standing on the berth, covered in purple flames, purple optics burning like fire. His claws like scythes, open and ready to tear the medic to pieces.  
Ratchet cradled his injured wrist as he backed away from the fire covered mech. He could feel the heat of the purple flames as Unicron/Savage approached, the heat was something he had never felt before.

**_"No one will interfere with what I have planned, not even you, medic! Try and you will suffer far worse than that of the telepath!"_ **

Ratchet had never felt so terrified of anything in his life, not since the first days of the war had he felt such fear.

Unicron/Savage smirked at his fear then stepped off the berth, a glint of malice in his fiery purple eyes when a pair of blue burly arms wrapped around him, and pinned his arms to his sides.

Dreadwing ignored the searing white hot pain in his arms and chest as he dragged the cursing possessed mech away from Ratchet and back onto the medical berth.

 ** _"You cannot stop me, fool!"_** He snarled as Dreadwing forced him back onto the berth. _**"I am a god! What makes you think you can-"**_

The Larger seeker punched him dead in the face to shut him up. The purple flames vanished as he lost consciousness and he laid limply on the berth.

"Boastful fool," Dreadwing muttered.

Ratchet looked at the mech with a mix of awe and relief, he pushed himself to his feet with a grunt and winced a bit, having forgotten about his wrist. The large seeker was by his side in an instant, helping him to his feet.

"Easy there. You hit that wall quite hard." he smiled a crooked handsome smile. "Let's get this wrist checked out."

The seeker delicately took the injured wrist, after a quick inspection he nodded. Before Ratchet could get in a word edgewise, Dreadwing gave his wrist a sharp twist, popping the joint back into place.

Ratchet let out a yelp, but the pain was so brief he hadn't had time to jerk away, he also had to resist the reflex to punch the seeker for that, but he was grateful.

"See? It wasn't broken, simply dislocated." He rumbled a soft purr in his voice.

"Thank you..." The medic replied, feeling a bit of warmth creep into his spark.

"Anytime," Dreadwing replied, the purr still in his voice as he leaned forward and captured the medic's mouth in a slow languid kiss, spark racing when the medic returned it.  
The kiss was nothing Ratchet had ever felt in his entire life, it literally took his breath away. And he didn't want it to ever stop.

Dreading wrapped his arms around the medic to pull him closer then grunted a little when his injury flared up.

"You're hurt." Ratchet stated concern in his voice.

Dreadwing shrugged. "It's only first-degree metal burn."

"It could still get infected." Ratchet stated, taking his hand and leading the seeker back to the main part of the med-bay and sat him down.

Dreadwing remained perfectly still and watched as Ratchet put a burn soothing/healing agent on his burns, then took hold of his hand once he had finished.

Ratchet looked at him, quickly getting lost in his ruby eyes.

They leaned forward to kiss again only to have the moment was ruined when Knockout cleared his throat.

"The med-bay is not a good place to make out. Take it to your quarters, Dread."

Ratchet blushed furiously and jumped away almost as if he'd been burned, or tried at least. Apparently, Dreadwing wasn't as shy as the medic when it came to getting caught. The seeker held him close.

"Hypocrite," Dreadwing accused in a playful manner. "How many times have you and Breakdown been caught in the med-bay?"

Knockout chuckled. "Touche, Dreadwing. However, I am pulling rank because this is my med-bay. Please get out."

Ratchet just huffed then yelped upon suddenly being swept off his feet by the larger flyer who now carried him towards the door. "H-Hey! I can walk, you know," He stated, but the seeker didn't seem to care. "Put me down, Dreadwing!"

They left the med-bay and Knockout, shaking his head in amusement, behind, and Dreadwing held him a little tighter to his chest, making both their sparks fluttering. "I don't think I want to. And I'm sure you don't too..."

Dreadwing simply smirked and held him closer, the movement making both sparks flutter wildly. "I don't want to and I'm sure you don't either..."

 

X

 

The seeker pinned Ratchet to the wall the second they arrived in his quarters and captured the medic mouth in a hungry ravishing kiss, which the medic eagerly returned. He smirked into the kiss when he felt the medic tremble at the feel his claws scatting across the red and white frame.

The kiss ended quite abruptly when there was an unexpected hiss followed shortly by a loud thud as the large pack on Ratchet's back fell to the floor.

The medic managed not to laugh at the look on Dreadwing's face. "Sorry, I should have said something sooner. The pack comes off."

Dreadwing simply smirked. "Good to know." With the pack removed, he could truly trap the Autobot against the wall and recapture his lips, his hand moved south to grip the leg that hooked around his waist, he quickly took Ratchet's other leg and had him do the same so he could more easily carry him to the berth.

Instead of sitting Ratchet down on the berth, Dreadwing sat down instead so Ratchet would be in his lap. He groaned into the kiss when the medic's fingers found his wings, he shuddered against the medic's touch, surprised by how much a ground-based Cybertronian knew just where to touch.

"Keep that up," Dreadwing panted, nuzzling and nipping Ratchet's neck. "I won't be able to control myself."

"What makes you think I want you to control yourself?" Ratchet softly mewled at the nips. "I... know all about a seeker's sex drive, I hear they are the best lovers..."

Dreadwing purred at the stroke to his seeker ego. "You heard correctly, shall I show you?"

Before Ratchet could answer, he quickly found himself on the berth with Dreadwing smirking above him. With a rumbling purr, the seeker claimed his mouth in a heated kiss, his hands wondering the medic's frame looking for sweet spots he could take advantage of.

Ratchet moaned into the kiss when he felt two fingers slide inside him, he hadn't even been aware that his crotch plate had been removed. Dreadwing seemed to be cutting to the chase, it excited the medic and he couldn't wait for the grand finale.

"I had you pegged for a carrier," Dreadwing purred, slowly thrusting his fingers in and out, enjoying the mewls and whimpers that escaped the Autobot. "It seems to fit, given your occupation as a healer and caregiver."

"You want a medal?" Ratchet panted and mewled.

"No, I want something better. I want you." Dreadwing rumbled, claiming his mouth again.

As the kiss became frenzied, Ratchet gasped then moaned into the kiss as Dreadwing slid into him, he had been so focused on preventing his sirens from going off that he hadn't noticed the removal of the clawed digits.

He clung to the seeker, gasping and whimpering in pleasure as the other sank deeper into him, he hadn't been ready for just how large Dreadwing was and he was uncertain if he could take the entire organ.

Dreadwing gritted his teeth as he sank further into the medic, making sure to take it slow. He hadn't taken into account at just how tight the medic was. The seeker made a noise of surprise when Ratchet pulled him into a heated, dominating kiss. He purred with delight before fully sheathing himself within the medic swallowing the groan that escaped him.

He kept his hips still, wanting Ratchet to adjust to his larger size first, the medic wasn't making it easy for him as his skillful hands were getting into mischief, shifting between playing with his wings and stroking the glass of his cockpit. He growled softly and took hold of Ratchet's wrists and pinned them above his head, the medic simply looked at him, a sultry smirk on his face.

Dreadwing gave a smirk of his own moments before rolling his hips, setting a steady pace while keeping his wrists pinned above his head.

"Gods, you are tight." Dreadwing panted through gritted teeth.

Ratchet writhed beneath the seeker, gasping and moaning with pleasure. His entire body was on fire, he hadn't felt anything like this in years if only his hands weren't restrained!

Ratchet's wrists were unexpectedly released and he cried out in surprised pleasure as the seeker hoisted him up so he was sitting in the seeker's lap, the movement caused the blue and yellow mech's cock to impale him further.

"D-Dreadwing!" Ratchet gasped, back arching.

Dreadwing groaned into his neck, nipping and licking at the soft metal flesh, gripping the medic's back as he allowed the Autobot to take over and ride him.

Ratchet paused in his ride when he felt his chest plates shift and open, filling the dimly lit room with blue light. He pulled back, staring in confusion at the sight of his bared spark. He glanced at the blue and yellow seeker, he appeared just as confused as him, but also transfixed by it.

As if answering a silent call, Dreadwing's chest-plates, shifted and opened revealing a pulsing golden yellow spark. It's light brightened the dim room further.

Like Dreadwing, Ratchet stared transfixed at the pulsing orb, the medic knew what this meant, but he was still uncertain about it. He looked at the seeker and swallowed, feeling nervous.

"Sh-Should we?"

Dreadwing's eyes softened for a moment and smiled. "I think we should, our sparks have already decided."

Ratchet when Dreadwing gently pushed him back onto the soft sheets of the berth and claimed his mouth in a slow languid kiss, swallowing the medic's moan as his slow thrusts continued, wanting to build pleasure before their sparks merged.

Dreadwing dug his claws into the sheets at the surge of energy and pleasure as their sparks finally merged, his thrusts became slightly quicker as the bond slowly began to form.

Memories flashed across the growing bond as it strengthened. There would no longer be secrets between them, nor did they want any, they wanted to start this new life together with a clean slate. Complete and total trust.

As the bond continued to form, Ratchet could feel the sorrow Dreadwing still felt for his twin's death, his anger towards the Autobots for the being the cause of it, and his reluctance about working alongside the Autobots because of the decision that Savage had made.

Despite this, Ratchet also felt the attraction, the powerful feelings he had almost immediately started feeling towards the medic upon first seeing him, and that his love for the medic was genuine...

 _'Yeah, I've fallen for you, my little Autobot. No need to ask why.'_ He whispered through the growing bond.

Ratchet cried out in pleasure and gripped his lover's... no his mate's shoulders, he had never imagined he would end up as the bond-mate of a Decepticon, but here he was and he wouldn't have it any other way... _'I love you too...'_

Dreadwing purred softly upon hearing those three words, gods he was close! He broke the kiss and watched transfixed, Ratchet looked so beautiful in the throes of passion and he looked forward to their lives together...

"D-Dreadwing!" Ratchet gasped.

"I know." The large seeker rumbled before picking up the pace, burying his face in his medic's neck.

They screamed each other's names as they climaxed mere seconds apart, their now bonded sparks returning to their respected owners. They shared a tired kiss before falling asleep in one another's arms.

Unicron raised an interested eyebrow. _"This is certainly an interesting development."_ A fanged smirk appeared on his face.

He reached out with a wickedly sharp phantom claw towards the sleeping pair, intending to taint the newly formed creation made between the seeker and medic. It a perfect act of revenge for his derailed plans.

A vice like grip grabbed his wrist before he could reach it though, and he was yanked away from the newly bonded pair and their unexpected creation.

 _''Don't even think about it, brother. You've ruined enough lives as it is.'_ ' Primus stated through narrowed eyes.

Unicron snarled and spun around to face his brother, fangs bared as he hissed like an angry earth snake. _"Let go of me, brother! You meddling fool, I grow tired of your interference!"_

Primus let Unicron jerk his hand free of his grip and simply looked at him, his deep blue optics shining with disapproval and disappointment. He knew he couldn't save Savage from his brother's twisted games, but he could save this new innocent from Unicron's twisted agenda.

 _"I will not. This has gone far enough, release Savage and begone from this place. You are the Guardian of the Pits, I cannot allow you to claim more than your share,"_ Primus narrowed his optics as a rare flash of anger sparked in his azure optics as he added, tone lowered and threatening. _"You know I am stronger then you, I proved it once, I will do so again. Do not force my hand, brother."_

Unicron's purple darkened with anger. _"Savage is mine to do with as I please, his soul is mine and even you can't take him from me. As for a possible battle, do well to remember that the last time we fought, the Big Bang occurred, and I'm certain that you do not wish to harm your precious creations in a battle with me."_

Primus allowed Unicron to escape him, ignoring the smug haunting laughter that seemed to linger longer then it should.

He sighed and shook his head, it would seem that he had no other choice then to use his last Disciple as a Sacrificial lamb to avoid destroying this realm by fighting his twin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the darkness, there is still light and this light takes the form of a Prime and unborn sparklings

Savage groaned softly as he regained consciousness, he knew why his body hurt, but why did his face hurt so much?

_Ugh, feels like I've been punched in the face with a brick._ He thought, slowly sitting up to prevent a head rush.

He stiffened upon seeing Starscream by the artificial womb, he narrowed his optics as his seeker and maternal instincts kick into gear.

Starscream must have felt his gaze on him as he turned his attention towards the other seeker and gave him a look. "As a fellow Seeker, you should know that I do not harm sparklings, regardless of their... origins."

Savage relaxed a little bit. "Good to see you're not using your status as my brother's bond-mate to your advantage this time."

Starscream simply chuckled before returning his attention to the little ones.

Savage grunted a little as he pushed himself off the berth and joined the other seeker at the tank, his gaze softened at the sight of his little ones.

They were awake and playing with each other, when their mother laid his hand on the glass Maelstrom shifted closer, and put her tiny hand against that of her mothers. The only the glass like gel separating them.

Starscream smiled as he watched, wishing he had one of his own. He had Megatron had tried for years with no such luck, he was worried that he was sterile, a secret he kept to himself.

"That's a good sign, they recognize you already." The lithe seeker commented, wings perking a bit at the sight of the sparklings.

"I know," There was a small smile on Savage's face as Sagaris joined his sister near the glass. "Despite the circumstances of their conception, I don't regret having them," His gaze darkened a bit. "Starscream... there is something I must ask of you."

The serious tone is Savage's voice attracted Starscream's attention, he looked at Savage with a hint of concern in his eyes and voice. "What is it?"

The larger seeker was shaking, but his optics hard. "When I die, I want you and Megatron to care for my sparklings. Rise and love them as if they were your own." His voice broke and his once hardened optics now shiny with tears, he was barely holding it together.

"Savage, don't-" Starscream started, wanting to tell him that they'd find a way to save him that he'd watch his little ones grow and flourish, but the other flyer interrupted him.

"No, Starscream. I know I'm going to die, there's... there's no stopping it. Just... please take care of them."

Starscream had never seen Savage so broken before, secretly he looked up to the proud, loyal, slightly cocky flyer... but seeing him like this was heartbreaking. Sighing softly, the lithe seeker pulled the other into a comforting hug, nuzzling his helm as he replied. "I promise. I'll raise them like they are my own."

"Thank you." Savage whispered with a quiet sniffle.

They continued to hold each other, completely unaware of the door to the private quarters had opened, revealing Megatron. He was smirking a bit when saw his brother and mate near the tank.

"I see you two seem to be getting along... for once."

It was no secret that Savage and Starscream didn't get along, it didn't get any better when Megatron took Starscream as his mate. Savage would go out of his way to annoy the seeker, just to get a rise out of him. However, it always playful, friendly jabs, never hurtful. He would stop of course when Megatron gave him the all too familiar side glare that he always gave him in his younger days.

Starscream released Savage and turned towards his mate and smirked. "Oh, don't worry. It's a temporary truce, we'll go back to getting on each other's nerves soon enough."

Megatron just raised an eyebrow while Savage snorted softly in amusement as he turned his attention back to the sparkling's tank, stroking the glass with a sad thoughtful expression.

The warlord saw his brother's expression and turned his gaze towards his mate, giving him a questioning look.

"We were just talking about the sparklings, love. Savage is a little concerned about them." It wasn't a lie per say, Starscream simply didn't want to upset Megatron by telling him the exact nature of their conversation. He'd learn about it soon enough.

"Hmmm." Megatron wasn't quite convinced but decided to drop the subject as he walked over to join his mate and brother, glancing at the tank and getting a better look at Sagaris.

His optics narrowed, he had seen the sparklings before, but he had never gotten a good look at the male, his sister had always blocked his view. Now, that he could the little one, he bared his teeth in a silent snarl and he clenched his fists as he was cruelly reminded just who the father was...

"Unicron..." He hissed through clenched teeth and stepped closer. The child was the spitting image of his damned father! His hackles rose when Savage slipped between him and the sparklings.

Starscream was unsure what to do, he looked at Savage and took a step back at the glare that the flyer was giving his brother. This had swiftly become a battle of wills and neither going to step down any time soon.

"Megatron..." Starscream softly called, placing a calming hand on his arm.

At Starscream's touch, Megatron's anger and all he was feeling was a spark deep sadness and tiredness. He turned away from the tank and the sparklings and said, his tone dry.

"It's not their fault, but Unicron will pay. I promise you that."

Savage relaxed when Megatron dropped his threatening posture. He stepped away from the tank and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You should just let that go. I've already accepted my fate."

Megatron abruptly shrugged him off with an angry hiss as his rage returned. "Well, I haven't! I did not raise you all these years just to see you die needlessly!"

"Die needlessly? I made the deal to protect you! You've done nothing but protect me my entire life, it's my turn to protect you!" Savage shot back.

"By becoming his plaything?!"

"My fate would have been yours had I simply stood by and did nothing! I would rather see you die a warriors death than to see you suffer at the hands of Unicron!"

Once again, Starscream was uncertain what to do when their argument quickly turned into a screaming match that threatened to turn violent had Optimus not intervened.

The Autobot leader entered the med-bay only to hear screaming and yelling emanating from the private quarters, upon bursting into the room he found the two brothers fighting and close to tearing each other's throats out. He quickly shoved himself between them and pushed them apart.

"Enough! Your fight is meaningless!" He roared to make himself heard and they both stared at him in shock. Even Starscream was taken aback by it.

Seeing Optimus angry was a rare sight and his disappointment was aimed at the two of them for acting so childish, both bullheaded and so sure that their opinion was the best. He held their surprised gaze and added, his voice returning to its calm baritone state.

"If you want to fight, then focus your energy on the real enemy. You're brothers, you shouldn't be having this fight especially not in front of the little ones." He chided, voice seeming to get through their thick heads.

Savage backed down at the mention of his sparklings and returned his attention to them once he calmed himself down, he was still angry and annoyed with his brother, but his little ones were more important. He tenderly stroked the surface, a small smile on his tired face, Primus, how he would miss them when he was gone. He just barely managed to fight back tears at the thought of not being able to watch them grow.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and didn't need to know that it was Optimus, as a moment later the large Autobot was standing behind him looking at the little ones. The Prime seemed to know what was on his mind as he stated a moment later, voice as calm as ever.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Savage. Unicron will be defeated, I will do everything within my power to make sure that you will see them grow."

Megatron remained silent as he watched the exchange, clearly regretting his outburst. He looked at Starscream who gave him a reassuring smile then gestured for him to stand beside his brother with a small jerk of his head. He gave the seeker a small smile before standing opposite of Optimus.

"Optimus is correct, Savage. Like him, I will do everything within my power to keep you alive so you can them grow and become warriors like their uncle," He smirked a little and gave Savage a small playful nudge before his voice became serious once more. "You are my brother, the only family I had before Starscream. That is why I can't stand the thought of seeing you die when your time has not come yet..."

He placed his larger hand beside his brother's on the thin glass of the tank, and immediately little Sagaris came forward to examine it, tiny hands over his and his joyful curiosity made the old warlord smile.

As much as Savage wanted to believe them, he knew it was foolish to believe, his spark was dying it was only a matter of time now. He had given up on hope, it was a luxury he could no longer afford...

Savage licked his lips before stating bluntly, still looking at his little ones. "I've arranged for you and Starscream to be Maelstrom's and Sagaris' caretakers when I'm gone."

Megatron's optics widened in surprise then glanced at Starscream again who gave him a small sad nod, letting him know that it was true. He felt his spark clench at the quiet calm tone with which Savage was talking of his own death, he remained silent as he removed his hand from the tank and placed it on his brother's shoulder and gently squeezed in silent acknowledgement.

 

X x

 

Optimus had quietly left the room and the ship after requesting a ground-bridge that dropped him off onto a barren area of the planet's surface, he wasn't going to stand idle while others were suffering. He was a Prime he had a duty to his people, Unicron had to be stopped he would need help in order to put an end to the Dark One's schemes.

Once his feet touched the dusty ground, he found a large flat rock and sat upon it before closing his eyes to concentrate, going into a deep meditative state.

"Primus, I seek your wisdom, please speak to me, your servant."

A cool breeze swirled around the meditating Prime before falling silent. "I am here, my child."

Optimus opened his eyes and saw that Primus was standing before him, his deep blue optics filled with love, wisdom and a hint of sadness.

"My lord," Optimus greeted with a respectful bow of his head. "I seek your guidance and wisdom."

"What is that you wish to know?"

"Is there anything you can do to free Savage from Unicron's grasp?" Prime asked.

Primus sighed heavily before replying. "I am sorry, child. I cannot, even if I wanted to I couldn't. His hold on Savage is too great."

Optimus felt his spark clench in sorrow as he looked away from his Master, Savage was far too young... How could he be sentenced to death, while he had newborns to take care of? Life... just wasn't fair...

Primus gently took his chin so Prime could look him in the eye. "Do not grieve my child. The little ones will be well taken care of for they are a gift to your people." He removed his hand from Optimus' chin and placed it on his head in a comforting gesture.

Optimus closed his eyes at the comforting hand on his helm. "There must be a way..." He whispered. "Please, my lord. There must be something I can do, I cannot sit idly by while others suffer."

The God's saddened expression didn't change. "There may be something you can do. While I can do nothing for Savage, Unicron can still be beaten, and banished from this realm."

Prime's optics brightened as hope filled his spark. If Unicron was banished, Savage would be freed from his contract with the dark God.

"What must I do?" Optimus asked.

Primus hated the fact that he would possibly lose another follower. Damascus Prime, Optimus' predecessor had died of her wounds trying to keep the peace that would lead the Golden Age of Cybertron.

She had been just as caring as Optimus, loyal and very wise, it pained him to see another of his children fall before reaching their full potential.

He sighed before speaking. "In order to banish Unicron from this world, you must use The Matrix of Leadership. However, by doing so could cost you your life."

"I am ready to lay down my life for the safety of this planet, and my people," Optimus replied without hesitation, an edge of self-assurance in his voice. "If this is to be my fate, then so be it. My life has always been yours."

Primus expected nothing less from Optimus, his predecessor had been the same, and she laid down her life for her people and complete strangers. It was never easy for him, however, to see his Children sacrifice themselves, but he never felt prouder.

"I am proud of you, my son. You are a true Prime like those that came before you and when the time comes to use the Matrix, you will know. Until then, be safe."

All Optimus did was blink and Primus was gone, leaving him alone in the desert with only his thoughts. After a long moment, he activated his Comlink.

"Optimus to the Nemesis. I need a bridge."

 

X x

 

Optimus silently made his way to the back room and saw that Savage was sound asleep, he actually looked quite peaceful. Making sure not to disturb the sleeping flyer, he made his way over to the tank and laid his hand on the glass.

The moment his hand touched the surface, Maelstrom moved closer to inspect his hand, Prime smiled and chuckled softly. "Inquisitive little one, aren't you?"

Maelstrom looked up at him with bright blue optics filled with innocence and curiosity. Looking very much like her mother.

"It's a shame that I never got a chance to truly get to know you. However, something tells me that you will grow up to be someone of great importance." Maelstrom tilted her head at the sound of his voice.

Optimus continued to speak softly to Maelstrom while Savage silently watched, a small smile on his face.

 

X x

 

Starscream nuzzled Megatron's chest, smiling at the soft purring that came from the warlord. "Feel better?"

Megatron smiled softly, wrapping a burly arm around him. "Yes, thank you, my dear Starscream. You have quite the talented tongue."

"I aim to please." Starscream grinned, eyes twinkling quite pleased that his Master and mate had finally been able to relax thanks to him.

"That you do, my dear seeker."

Starscream's spark fluttered with delight when Megatron shifted them around so he found himself being pressed into the berth and smirked a little. "Still need some stress relief, my lord?"

Megatron smirked back. "My needs have been met thanks to you, I believe it's my turn to return the favor."

"As always I am yours, my lord."

Megatron growled softly in pleasure before capturing his seeker's mouth in a heated fiery kiss that was eagerly returned, his tongue past willing lips allowing him to deepen the kiss as his hand traveled south.

He purred with approval when he found that the seeker's crotch plate had already slid back, he nibbled on Starscream's lower lip as his finger stroked the silken folds, loving the soft mewl that escaped his seeker. His mate whimpered with pleasure as he eased the digit inside, giving his seeker a moment adjust before pleasuring him with his finger alone.

"You're so wet already, my seeker." Megatron rumbled, nuzzling his audio.

"A-always, my master..." Starscream panted, cheeks flushed as he thrusts his hips into the digit, keening in pleasure. "M-More... please!"

"You're certainly eager tonight." The warlord smirked.

Starscream wasn't even aware that Megatron had moved until he felt his mate's thick tongue slip inside him, causing the seeker to cry out in bliss his back arching off the bed as his claws dug into the sheets. "M-Megatron! Agh! Y-Yes!"

The seeker whimpered and moaned as his mate lifted his hips, gasping his name as his tongue plunged deeper inside. He writhed beneath his master's talented tongue, he was so close!

"M-Master! Your spark, please! I want... Ngh! I want to feel your spark against mine... please!"

Starscream's chest plates opened seconds later, filling the room with yellow light, he barely managed bit back a whine when Megatron ceased tonguing him and positioned himself over the seeker.

_-Primus, your spark is so beautiful, Star.-_ Megatron purred over the bond.

The seeker gasped in pleasure when his mate lightly kissed the pulsating orb, red light soon joined the yellow as Megatron opened his own chest plates.

"Give me your spark, Megatron... please..." Starscream mewled.

Megatron purred before capturing his mate's lips, swallowing the moan that escaped his seeker when surged inside his mate, he groaned in pleasure as his mate's inner walls that clenched around him.

Moans of pleasure filled the bond that swiftly turned into cries of passion when their sparks merged into one, heightening their pleasure tenfold. This heightened pleasure continued for several minutes before an explosion of pleasure caused the pair to climax half a second part from one another.

Starscream clung to Megatron as he rode out his climax, his claws digging into his mate's broad back until his trembling finally ebbed and snuggled against his mate after Megatron had pulled out of him. They simply held each other, enjoying the silence and each other's body heat, unaware that they had just created life...

 

X x

 

Ratchet could only stare at the data-pad in his hand, his mind unable to process what he was reading. _This can't be right, but I ran the scan three times with the same result..._

He didn't turn around when the door opened, he didn't react when Dreadwing wrapped his arms around him with his chin resting on his shoulder. "I can feel your distress, what is wrong?"

When the medic didn't respond, the large seeker spotted the data-pad in his mate's hand. He gently took it from him and read what was on it, it was safe to say he had no idea what he was reading.

"Ratchet, I know something is bothering you. I can't help you if you don't tell me what it is."

"I'm carrying..." Ratchet replied so softly that Dreadwing missed it.

"I'm sorry? I didn't catch that."

"I'm carrying."

Dreadwing's arms released the medic and he stepped back, stunned at the news and unsure what to say at that moment.

Ratchet finally turned around to face his mate, he bit his lip when he saw the unreadable expression on the seeker's face, he was worried about a number of things and his greatest worry was how his mate was currently reacting. He licked his lips before speaking.

"Dread-" His words were silenced when Dreadwing suddenly captured his lips in an almost desperate kiss, it caught him by surprise, preventing him from returning the kiss.

The kiss ended and Dreadwing held the medic close, his burly arms wrapped around his mate holding him close.

"Does this mean you want the sparkling?" Ratchet asked after a long moment.

Dreadwing was a little hurt by the comment, but he could understand, with everything going on it would make anyone have second thoughts about sparklings. That, and it was a bit of a taboo for a flyer to hook up with a ground-based Cybertronian and have children, a taboo that Dreadwing believed was a foolish one.

He nuzzled the side of Ratchet's head in a soothing gesture. "Yes, I want this child. It is mine and I will protect it and it's mother."

Ratchet smiled a little and he felt a weight lifted from his shoulders, he still worried though. It was uncommon for a flyer and non-flyer to conceive a sparkling and when it did happen, it resulted in a triple-changer and they were not known for being mentally stable.

_-What's wrong, my mate? I sense that something is still bothering you.-_ Dreadwing said over the bond.

Ratchet swallowed before speaking. _-This isn't my first sparkling... but I lost it within a few weeks of its creation. I'm worried that it will happen again.-_

_-What caused you to lose it?-_ Dreadwing asked, sending comfort over the bond as he felt Ratchet trembling in his arms.

_-I'm not sure, but I think it might have been stress because of the war.-_ Ratchet replied.

Dreadwing tightened his hold for a brief moment. _-You won't lose this one, I'll make sure of it.-_

He once more claimed his medic's lips in a tender kiss that turned into a mating session on the bed with Ratchet on top, making love to the large seeker.

_'We won't lose this sparkling,'_ The seeker inwardly vowed. _'We can't...'_


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unicron grows bolder as the end game draws near...

Knockout had never felt so terrified, ever since this had all started, there hadn't been a single second where he hadn't felt the presence. It didn't matter if it was close or distance, Unicron's presence never truly left the ship, it was putting the medium constantly on edge even going as far as keep him awake at night.

His mate, who sleeps soundly next to him is unaware of his own mate's insomnia...

 _What should I do? I'll go crazy if this continues..._ He inwardly sighs, turning to his other side in order to find rest _. Unicron will never leave us be and it's not just Savage that's in danger we all are..._

What could he do? He was a medium who was afraid of his own power, he didn't stand a chance against Unicron, not alone anyway.

He sighed softly, his racing mind keeping him awake, he glanced at his peaceful mate before silently getting up and leaving the bedroom and into the main room.

Sighing, he grabbed a cube from the mini-fridge, hoping to calm his nerves. Never in his life had he been this terrified, he hated looking over his shoulder at the slightest noise, thinking that the dark god was toying with him.

 _It's just the ship adjusting itself to the cold of the upper atmosphere._ He berated himself.

He sighed again as he finished his cube, maybe a shower would help him relax and calm down.

He let the shower fill with steam before stepping under the spray, he closed his optics with a small sigh.

 _Ah, that's it._ He muses with a small smile.

His smile deepened when he felt the burly arms of his mate wrap around his waist from behind, he purred softly when Breakdown nuzzled his neck.

"You're so tense, let me help you." Breakdown rumbled.

"Hmm, please do..." Knockout hummed, closes his eyes and smiling at the familiar hands of his mate.

He mewled softly as Breakdown's skillful hand finds its way between his legs, groping and stroking, he shivers as the panel slides back a soft moan escaping him as a finger slips inside.

He leans into his larger mate, soft moans escaping him as the finger slowly moves in and out while the other hand moves along his chassis.

"How do you want it? Shall I take you from behind while I play with your spark?" Breakdown rumbled, nuzzling and nipping his neck.

Knockout gave a panting chuckle. "You're certainly feeling frisky tonight."

"What can I say, you drive me wild." Breakdown replied with a playful growl, pinning him to the wall and smiling into his neck.

Knockout smiled at him over his shoulder, engine purring with delight before crying out with pleasure when Breakdown surged into him.

"Your spark," Breakdown grunted into his neck while thrusting into Knockout at a steady pace. "Let me touch it..."

Knockout was all too happy to oblige with his mate's request, he cried out and arched his back when he felt Breakdown's claws gently grasp his spark and stimulate his pleasure further.

Claws? Breakdown didn't have claws... This sudden realization speared through the fog of lust and sex, letting the medic be completely aware of the warnings firing off in his mind.

"No..." He whispered, his optics widening. This wasn't Breakdown, Breakdown didn't have claws or fangs, this was an imposture! "N-No! Stop!"

He tried to push himself off the wall, he cried out in pain when the clawed hand around his spark gave his spark a warning squeeze _ **. "Careful now, Psychic. I'm rather enjoying this, I'd rather not have to cut this short by ripping out your spark."**_   The Breakdown imposture growled, venomous and evil.

Knockout dug his claws into the tile wall, how could he have let his guard down?!

 _ **"You will enjoy this, medic. No one can resist my touch,"**_ Unicron/Breakdown rumbled, still thrusting into Knockout at a mockingly gentle pace, his clawed hand still playing with his spark. _**"Just ask Savage, he craves it. So will you."**_

"Ngh! S-Savage doesn't crave your touch, you monster... Y-You... agh! Use him for your own twisted pleasure..."

Tears streamed down Knockout's face as he felt the Breakdown imposture shift behind him, he gasped as the girth thrusting into him grow in size, stretching him to his limits. He whimpered when Unicron nuzzled his audio, his senses becoming overpowered by the Dark God...

"Have you not done the same with your past lovers?"

"That's a lie!" Knockout snarled then cried out when Unicron sank his teeth into his shoulder. "Things are different now, I wouldn't do that to Breakdown."

He admits to having a shady past. When he grew bored with someone he kicked them to the curb and find someone else, however, things changed after he found Breakdown. His mate.

Unicron chuckled as he slowly licked at the wound. "Yes, keep telling yourself that. By the pit, if you're this tight... I can't wait to take you properly and like my Savage, you will BEG for more."

"Gah! Get off me!"

Unicron covered Knockout's mouth with his hand to muffle his shouts and screams, he didn't want anyone to interrupt his fun.

"Shh, shh," He cooed as he pounded into the medic from behind. "Just relax and enjoy."

The Medic trembled with unwanted pleasure, he cried out in pain when Unicron suddenly pulled out and spun him so his terrified eyes locked with the demonic purple of Unicron's.

"B-Breakdown..." Knockout whimpered, his voice barely above a whisper. Where was he... why wasn't he here to save him?

Unicron smirked. "Your mate can't hear you, I've been blocking the bond. I hate to be interrupted with my fun."

Knockout shook his head in denial, it only served to deepen the Dark God's smirk. "Don't believe me? How about this?"

His optics widened when Unicron lowered his helm towards his exposed spark. "N-No! Please, don't!" He screamed as a surge of unwanted pleasure crashed over him when Unicron slowly ran his tongue over his spark.

"Proof enough for you?" Unicron jeered, lifting his head to meet his gaze.

"Fuck you!" Knockout snarled, head butting the dark one in the face.

That had been a mistake, Knockout knew it the second he headbutted Unicron. Next thing he knew, he was on the ground the side of his face stinging like crazy. His anger faltered when he saw the seething rage on the God's face, he tried to stand, but Unicron was faster.

He gasped when he was grabbed by the throat and slammed into the wall. He trembled in fear as Unicron tightened his grip on his throat.

"You will pay for that, medic," The God snarled, as sparks of electricity arching between his claws. "I wonder... how much electricity a spark can handle before it extinguishes. Let's find out."

Knockout's scream of agony echoed throughout the Nemesis.

X x

Unicron glanced over his shoulder when someone slammed into the door he had melted shut before playing with the medic. He smirked and turned his attention back to his toy.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE, UNICRON!" Came Breakdown's muffled snarl.

"Breakdown... ARRGGHH!" Knockout screamed, his body tensing up as another electrical surge fired through him.

Unicron grinned, rather amazed that the medic's spark was still beating after that last surge if the slut can handle it for this long just imagine how long Savage could last! He growled with pleasure at the idea, he no longer wanted to ravage the medic, he simply wanted to prolong his suffering before ripping out his spark.

X x

Breakdown slammed his shoulder into the door for the fourth time, but the door still wouldn't budge, he could feel Knockout's spark getting weaker.

 _'Knockout! You have to fight him!'_ He shouted over the bond as he bounced off the door again.

"Step aside, Breakdown, now!" Megatron snarled.

Breakdown turned to see Megatron, Optimus and several others standing behind him, he hadn't even heard them enter. Nodding quickly, he moved out of the way as Megatron aimed his fully charged fusion cannon at the door and fired.

The door blasted inward and slammed into the opposite wall moments before Megatron and the others rushed into the room and froze at the scene. Unicron was wrist deep in the weakened medic's chest while mech fluid swirled around before being swallowed into the drain.

Breakdown snarled and rushed forward, only to slam into an invisible barrier that made him bounce backward before he could reach them. His optics were blazing with fury and rage, and he hissed in rage at the dark God's smirk.

"Let him go, you bastard! I'll send you back to the pit myself!" Breakdown snarled, making Unicron laugh.

"You have no power here and you cannot make demands of me." Unicron smirked, giving Knockout's spark a mockingly gentle stroke.

Knockout weakly squirmed, unable to get away from Unicron's claws.

Megatron snarled then lifted his fusion cannon to fire again when Prime placed his hand on top of it.

"Don't, you could do more harm than good. And possibly hit your medic should Unicron allow the blast to go through the barrier." Prime warned him.

Megatron let out an agitated growl but lowered his weapon all the same.

Unicron simply chuckled before stating with obvious mirth. "After I have my fun with your brother, Megatron... I plan on doing this to your mate. Spark and all..."

Megatron's optics flashed with rage and a promise of a slow and agonizing end for Unicron.

"That... will not happen..." Savage panted as he leaned against the still smoking door frame. "You... are here... for me. Not them..."

Everyone turned towards the voice, even Unicron looked as well, his optics focused on his slave, but he didn't stop in playing with the medic's spark. "Ah, Savage, so good of you to come," He squeezed Knockout's spark rather hard, making the medic scream hoarsely in pain. "However, like these fools you cannot tell me what I can and cannot do. I plan on enjoying my stay here..."

Breakdown paced angrily, cursing profanities in the Dark God's direction, optics looking frantically around the room for something to use to free his mate from this monster.

"Let him go, Unicron! Now!" Megatron snarled, his fusion cannon raised again.

Unicron simply laughed. "Careful, Megatron, you might hit the one you're trying to save."

Megatron's fusion cannon was ready to fire when Savage got in the line of fire forcing him to lower his weapon again.

"Please, Master. Let the medic go and take me in his place," Savage stated, stopping short of the barrier. "We both know that you plan on killing me. So why not here and now?"

"Don't worry, my pet. I will kill you in every way intimately possible." Unicron purred.

Savage gritted his teeth, baling his fists in frustration and desperation. "Master... I know that you can do whatever you please, but I beg of you..." He went to one knee in front of the barrier, his optics never leaving Unicron's. "Release him. I will do anything you ask of me. Anything at all."

Unicron seemed to be thoughtful for a moment before tossing the medic towards the group of assembled mechs, Optimus caught the medic before he hit the floor. Breakdown was there in a second, wrapping his arms around his sobbing, shaking mate. Trying to sooth him and gently closed his chest plates.

"Anything at all, you say? Very well..." He smirked his optics gleaming with delightful malice. "I want you to kill your brother for me."

When Savage hesitated Unicron's optics flashed causing Savage fall to his hands and knees, screaming in agony.

Megatron by his brother's side in an instant. "Savage, fight his hold on you!"

"M-Megatron," Savage managed to say through the pain. "Run, get-get out of here! Please, I don't... want to hurt you!"

Megatron had no idea what to do, he wouldn't leave his brother, not with this monster.

"Destroy him! NOW!" At this, Savage's resistance broke and his optics turned purple, the same moment Unicron vanished.

Megatron jumped back to avoid wickedly sharp claws that no doubt were aimed for his throat. "Savage, listen to me. You are a Gladiator of Kaon, you are stronger then this bastard. Fight him!"

 _ **"Do you honestly think that would work again?"**_ Savage/Unicron replied, an amused eyebrow raised. _**"You are truly pathetic, Megatron. I will certainly enjoy killing you with your brother's own claws."**_

Megatron bared his teeth in anger as Unicron continued to use Savage as his voice box.

 _ **"However, I am a fair mech. I will give you a chance, you can fight your brother to the death in a place of my choosing. I will see you soon, Megatron."**_ Savage/Unicron smirked before leaving the room and the ship altogether.

Megatron could only stare wide-eyed at the place where his brother once stood, it was Optimus' voice that broke the stunned trance.

"So it has come to this. It seems that we now have to prepare for battle."


End file.
